Legends Scatter
by Willofhounds
Summary: Badly injured during his fight with Nagare the Fifth and Green King Harry is sent back in time when he forces his Sword of Damocles into a Damocles down. He's sent back to 1945 during Tom Riddles fifth year and is sorted into Slytherin. There he works to find his way home and deal with the unforseen consequences of destroying the Slates.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This fanfiction I'd inspired by the Fanfictionist past player. It is another K/Harry Potter crossover. With a new twist. Please enjoy.

Harry's POV

He blocked another powerful strike from Nagare. It was almost enough to knock him off his feet. The Green King was out for his blood and unlike last time there was no time limit. Nagare drew his power from the Slates and with them being so close he had an unlimited supply.

Unlike the older teenager Harry was not unwounded. Blood was dripping down onto the floor from the wound on his side. It was far from his only wound either. There was more broken skin than unbroken on his body. His magic and aura were fighting just to keep him alive. It was a hopeless fight though. Without someone else's help he would die. If he were to die he was going to take this bastard with him.

Shiro had told him there was only one way to destroy the Slates. A Damocles Down incident right on top of the Slates. Like Shiro he could force his sword down. They were the only kings that could. To do so though would be signing one's own death warrant. Better him than the immortal king.

Focusing all his power onto his Sword of Damocles he forced the light to go out. This severed its connection to the Slates forcing a Damocles down.

Nagare realising what he was doing rushed to kill him. Before he got even close to the Black King the tip of his sword hit the center of the Slates.

A white light flashed causing the boy to bring his hands up to protect himself. A searing pain hit his left arm in between his elbow and wrist. It was excruciating for him and nearly made him pass out. It only seemed to increase as time went on until he mercifully embraced the encroaching darkness.

Tom's POV

Classes were as boring as ever. He was so far ahead of everyone that none of his classes presented a challenge. He only half listened to as the man lectured.

All his classmates were nervous about the war that was raging on. Both muggles and wizards alike were dying because of the war. He had it worse than all of them and didn't complain. It would have been unseemly after all. He had to appear strong or others would try to take advantage.

There was a sickening crash as a body out of nowhere landed on top of his table. Had he not shot he would have been hit by the blood that splattered everywhere.

had a moment of disorientation, confusion, everything in splinters before him.

Then there was chaos.

People screaming, being down right absurd and pitiful.

It was just a boy.

Admittedly, it was a very strange boy who fell out the ceiling, but they didn't need to squeal so irritably.

Black hair, straighter than his, but with the same shade, tanned skin, a small figure…glasses, and, what a curious scar? It was like a lightning bolt. He was mildly interested. It only took a moment for him to realize where the blood was coming from. There was an enormous wound in the boy's side. Only the rise and fall of the others chest told him that he was even alive. Not for much longer if he continued to bleed like this.

He called out drawing his wand and using prelimary diagnostic spells," Someone get the headmaster. Now!"

When the diagnostics came back they were not promising. Extreme exhaustion, blood loss, silver poisoning. That wasn't even counting all the different wounds and burns.

He was further surprised when the boy let out a moan and opened his eyes. The were the most brilliant shade of green he had ever seen. The same shade as the killing curse.

He used basic healing spells to try and slow the bleeding. For a moment he thought it would work. Then they all reopened again. Tom had to bite back a curse. Magic wasn't helping in this instance he would have to stop the blood flow the muggle way.

By the time the headmaster arrived he was soaked in the other boy's blood. Slughorn for his part was pouring potions down the boy's throat trying to stabilise him. Tom had to move aside when the mediwitch appeared. There was nothing more he could do there.

One thing was for sure. He wasn't bored any more.

Harry's POV

When he came to on instinct he kept his eyes shut. The scent in the air told him that he was an infirmary. It wasn't Scepter 4's infirmary otherwise he wouldn't be alone.

Harry opened his eyes to find that his nose was indeed right. No one was there. The sight though made his heart freeze. He was in Hogwarts infirmary. How in the hell did he end up at Hogwarts?

The last thing he remembered was his sword falling. There weren't any wizards that knew him in the fight. Before he could consider it further the door opened.

A auburn haired Dumbledore walked in. Harry's eyes narrowed. What the hell? The old wizard knew that he was needed in Japan. Why bring him out now?

His hand twitched towards his sword that was noticeably absent from his hip. The older wizard noticed the twitch as did the unfamiliar man behind him.

The unfamiliar man said softly as if to calm a wild animal," We took the weapons we found on your person when we healed you. I hope you can understand why in these trying times. Young man may I ask your name?"

While it was a question Harry knew he didn't have much of a choice. Something told him that neither man trusted him. To make matters worse he wasn't sure when he was. The fact that Dumbledore looked so young told him he travelled to the past. Destroying the Slates and the resulting blast must have done this.

He replied," Harrison Lykos Evans. Who are you? How did i get here? Where is my clan?"

Both men exchanged glances before the older man said," I am Armando Dippit. Headmaster of Hogwarts. This is Albus Dumbledore my deputy headmaster. What do you remember?"

It only took him a brief moment to discern that he was in the past. Likely during Grindlewald's assault. It was give him a perfect excuse for his wounds.

So he made up a sob story about his family being attacked in a remote town. How he had just been wishing to escape and ended up at Hogwarts. Based on the men's faces they bought it. He likely wasn't the first to lose his family to the Dark Lord. Sadly he wouldn't be the last. Though his rescue was a little more extraordinary than most.

There were enough massacres around, apparently, that it wasn't an absurd thing to believe. The fact he landed in the middle of Potions Class out of thin air was explained by a portkey gone awry.

That led him to his current predicament: Sorting.

"-Salazar would burn me if I let you escape his house for a second time," the Hat protested, giving something that on a more alive object he would have called a shudder. It felt weird on his head.

"Salazar's long dead!" he snapped mentally. "Come on, you put me in Gryffindor before! Please, just put me there again."

"Slytherin would suit you well," it insisted.

"Tom Riddle is in Slytherin! I swear, I'll have his head off by the end of the month if I have to deal with him. He's an evil-"

"-Well, maybe you're here to change that," the hat muttered.

"What?" he demanded, incredulously. "Look, please just-"

"SLYTHERIN!"

He cursed mentally at being put in Slytherin. He would rather be anywhere but the house of snakes. Especially still partially injured.

The mediwizard had been able to heal most of his injuries but the wound to his side would take time. He would be on healing potions for at least a week. His aura levels were almost as bad. Since waking they had flatlined like he overdosed on suppressants.

To make matters worse the burning sensation he felt before he passed out hadn't faded. It kept him grounded reminding him that this wasn't some kind of dream.

Dippet said calmly when a knock came at the door," Enter Tom."

A familiar black haired boy walked in and Harry's heart all but stopped. It was the same Tom Riddle he fought in his second year. It took all of his self control not to blast the boy with a powerful curse.

This was not the Riddle that he knew and tried to kill him three times. Here he was just a boy but still a threat.

Tom said calmly," You sent for me Headmaster."

"I did, Tom. This is Harrison Evans he has just been sorted into Slytherin."

Tom considered him considered him carefully. Harry was propped up on pillows and felt more vulnerable than he had in years. If the other boy decided to attack him he wasn't in much of a position to defend himself.

Tom held out his hand and said with false cheerfulness," Tom Riddle a fifth year perfect."

After a brief hesitation he took it and said," Harrison Evans."

He had to bite his lip to keep from saying his titles. It was more of an instinct now than ever. As a king's clansman he was supposed to announce it. Doing such a thing here could be dangerous.

His connection to the Slates was muted in a way he never felt before. This made him believe that Weissman had not uncovered it or activated it yet.

The mediwizard said coming over," Mr. Evans you may leave as long you adhere to the potion's regimen. I do want to see you here next Saturday to check up on that wound."

Taking a deep breath he replied calmly," Of course."

With that he was dismissed into Riddle's care to give him a tour. His weapons had been stowed away into a trunk and he wouldn't be allowed to actively carry them on school grounds. Not that it would stop him from concealing his knives and lighter on his person. They could easily be hidden through blue aura. He would have to wait for his aura to recover first.

Once they were alone in a hallway Riddle asked," What brings you to Hogwarts so late, Harrison?"

"War. I lost everything."

That was probably the most true thing he had said since arriving. In the King's war he had lost everything. Tatara, Izumo, Reisi (probably), Mikoto.

" Look," he began, a few corridors away, trying for a friendly shrug. "You don't really have to give me a tour, I'll find my own way round soon enough - the first years do, right?"

He expected Riddle to jump on the chance. He was proved wrong.

"It's no problem, Harrison," the other shot him a smile, teasing and somehow dangerous though he couldn't think why. "Gives me time to interrogate our new snake."

He didn't answer. The pain in his side from his wound was flaring up again. While he didn't give an outward sign of his pain it was immense. He couldn't take another pain potion for several hours either.

Instead of mentioning his pain he said," I'm no one interesting. Just another who is searching for their path."

Riddle said silkly," Only those who are interesting say that. Those who have something to hide for instance."

Son of a bitch! The last thing he needed was Riddle snooping. He neither wanted to explain his sword or knives. He certainly didn't want to explain the three tattoos that officially didn't exist yet.

The thought of his clansman marks brought a reminder of the pain. It was on his left arm roughly where his clansman mark was on his adjoining arm.

He decided that instead of backing down to challenge the other," Don't try me Riddle. You won't like how it ends."

With that he left the ebony haired boy to contemplate his challenge. Never noticing the interested glint.


	2. Lost kings part 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews and the support guys.

DarkRevie: Thanks for the review my friend.

Tom's POV

They walked into the Slytherin common room. All eyes were instantly upon them as they entered. Everyone had heard of the mysterious teenager that had appeared in potions class. No one knew his name or even how he had appeared. It was impossible for anyone to apparate or use a portkey on the grounds. They looked to Tom for ansswers on what was going on.

He said calmly," This is Harrison Evans. He is out our newest snake."

Harrison-" he glanced at the other, noting how he almost didn't seem…familiar with the name. "Harry," he tried, and that killing curse gaze shot to him with something like shock and alarm. Jackpot. "This is Cygnus Lestrange."

He watched as the two sized each other up, and then Lestrange was gripping the boy's fingers so hard in dominance display that he was marginally surprised Harry didn't show any indication of pain.

He seemed so bad at hiding his emotions (unless the emotions he revealed were fake? But no, he'd know, he mastered masks for a living) but he seemed good at hiding pain. Fascinating.

Yet, the boy's grip was limp, submissive, docile. Like two people in one body.

"Abraxas Malfoy," he indicated to the blonde, but kept his attention on the new boy. A flash of…not quite recognition, gone in under a second.

"Pleasure."

"It's all mine," Evans replied curtly.

"Zevi Prince."

Surprise. Disconcertion.

"Nice to meet you, Harrison, was it?"

The boy smiled back, a bit restrainedly. He could feel them all assessing each other.

"And Alphard Black."

Something else entirely. He didn't recognise the emotion well, this, at least, was hidden. He'd fish for opinions later.

Harrison winced unexpectedly when he sat in one of the couches. It seemed that he was still injured. From the way he moved it was from the giant wound to his right side. It made Tom wonder how he received such a life threatening wound.

The others went back to their conversations. Some even asked him questions. Evans didn't partake in the conversations. Instead he just watched them.

Later that evening he was reading in his bed when a scream erupted in the dorms. His hand went right for his wand.

"Salazar's-" Alphard began, cursing, his hair a mess, rubbing his eyes entirely.

"What is it?" Abraxas sniped, absolutely irritated to lose his beauty sleep. His head turned slowly to Evan's bed. Nightmares. Harrison had nightmares. Curioser and curioser.

"Can't we just gag him to shut him up!" Cygnus hissed, glaring in the same direction as he was.

Tom held up his hand to keep them from doing anything and moved closer to his bed. Instead he summoned a bucket of water and allowed his magic to tip it over. The dark haired boy shot up his hand immediately going for his wand.

Tom reacted by grabbing the other's hand. The next moment though he found their positions reversed. Green eyes stared down at him and a wand was at his throat. A glint of silver caught his eye s second later. To his surprise a lighter was open pointed right at his chest. As if it was a weapon. It only took a second for recognition to flare in the green eyes.

When it did he stuttered out," "Erm, sorry," Harry rubbed his head after his wand was put away. "I-god this is embarrassing, um. I'll put up silencing charms next time, I-"

The lighter was still in his hand as he climbed off of Tom. The other's shirt had come open and without the blood and grime to hide it Tom noticed a tattoo. It was unlike anything he had seen before. The same mark was on the lighter that opened and closed by Harrison's movement. It seemed like a nervous tick the other had.

Slowly Tom gained his feet. He had even more interest in his newest snake. It wasn't often that someone got the drop of him like that. In fact no one had since he was a first year.

Harrison said walking towards the bathroom," Excuse me."

Eventually everyone grudgingly accepted this. They went to their own beds but curiosity burned through them. Tom ignored their curiosity as he went to his own bed. This was something he would have to observe over time. His interest had been peaked further the more he saw how the boy reacted. It was going to make his life more fun.

Harry's POV

His sleep after the nightmare had been even more fitful that normal. It was almost like his Sword of Damocles was activated. He was having dreams of Tatara's and Reisi's deaths.

When he had come back to himself the first time. He was surprised to find himself on top of Riddle. His wand was at the older boy's throat and his lighter at his chest. Instincts born from war. Riddle had been lucky he didnt sleep with his knives. He might have slit the other's throat.

He grabbed the robes that Dumbledore had gotten for him. Thankfully they were just school issue not the hideous robes the man normally wore. Underneath he chose to wear black pants and a white undershirt. He wore his aura knives in holsters around his wrists and made hidden compartments in his robes. He might not be allowed to belt his sword but he refused to only be carrying his wand.

His lighter was the final piece. As tradition he carried it in his left pants pocket with a pack of HOMRA brand cigarettes. He didn't smoke but it was tradition amongst the ranking members of the clan. They all carried a pack. It reminded them every time they fought. HOMRA was a family. No matter how far apart you were they would always look out for you.

Ignoring the other Slytherins he made his way to the great hall. Carefully so not to be seen by unfriendly eyes he placed scent markers down in key areas. Such as the common room. In case of an emergency they would serve him well.

A pang of loniliness went through him as he looked at the tables. He missed his friends. Here he had no one that he knew. Even if he was to leave for Japan his clans weren't made yet. The Slates hadn't even been fully uncovered yet. They wouldn't for several months.

A flinch resounded through him at the thought. The Slates had been destroyed by his hand fifty years in the future. As it was now he would be a king again before the end of the year.

What he didn't understand was why his marks still lay on his body? Both clansman tattoos still lay in their spots. The scent seeker mark was as well. It didn't make sense. He was scared to try and call his Sword of Damocles. Afraid that it would answer his call and prove that he still had access to his powers. Even fifty years in the past.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Riddle stepped up next to him. The older boy greeted," Harry."

Playing the part of the new student he said," Yeah... Tom right? Tom Riddle?"

Riddle said with a smirk," Good job new boy. Come let's go get breakfast."

The perfect led him to the Slytherin table. Gingerly so not to irritate his wound he sat down. He had been lucky that the movements the night before had not jostled the wound. It would have made today very uncomfortable if it had.

The others had filed in not a moment later. Still on war diet he grabbed a piece of toast and coffee. Scepter 4 had not been eating much since they began fighting with JUNGLE. It had been a nightmare for many of the scent seekers. They had taken to eating and sleeping in shifts to try to prevent exhaustion. It hadn't worked. By the final battle most of his team had about done themselves in. He missed them dearly.

Alphard asked breaking him from his thoughts," So Harry what caused you to arrive the way you did?"

That had the attention of the whole table. Each listening with variable degrees of subtly. Which might have worked if he had not spent all summer with Scepter 4. Since he had he noticed their attention.

"I prefer Harrison," he said, abruptly. Riddle's head tilted.

"Funny, because it seems you don't recognise it as your own name at times."

Harry almost flinched at that…exactly how brilliant was Riddle when people claimed he was brilliant? Like, Hermione brilliant or Dumbledore brilliant? How on earth had the other picked up on that! He frowned, glancing at Riddle quizzically, as if dismissing the words as absurd.

"That would be ridiculous."

His heart was racing now. If they really started questioning him it would be bad. Especially should someone decide to use veritserum. Then he would be outed as not only a king but a time traveller. The department of mysteries did terrible things to those who messed with time.

Tom mmurmured," Indeed."

Harry wanted to swear. This act was not going the way he wanted. It was mainly because of how he had arrived. Yet for the moment he was left alone.

After breakfast he had transfiguration, ancient runes, then lunch, after lunch he only had charms. In all but ancient ruins he pretended to struggle. He didn't want the Slytherins to notice him. His goal was to fade into the background. Thankfully it seemed to work. By lunch everyone seemed to ignore him.

As for ancient ruins he was genuinely interested in it. If there was any class that could get him home it would be that combined with whatever he could find in the ROR. He found the Room of Requirement by accident when searching for a place for swords practice. It turned out to be a blessing when he needed stress relief.

Turned out to be something he needed more than was healthy. Especially when his sanctum activated without his permission the summer before. He had seen Tatara's and Mikoto's deaths. Spent most of his time flooing between Hogwarts and Scepter 4 trying his damndest to prevent it. In the end both men died and his relationship with Reisi suffered. Their bond was blocked most of the time. Now he wished that he had made up with his king.

Charms was his last class for the day and they were practicing freezing charms. It had been something he already knew from the tri wizard tournament. Barty Crouch Jr. while an imposter had taught him a lot of what he needed to survive his tasks.

Still he choose to play the incompetent idiot. It would allow others to think of him as an idiot and lose interest. If it came down to it the mask could save him in a duel. An ace up his sleeve.

As it was becoming normal for the other to do Tom came up next to him after class ended. He greeted," Oh hey Riddle. Tough class huh?"

In his mind he was willingly the older boy to leave. It was the full moon tonight and he wanted to run in his wolf form. His inner wolf was wanting to run free. This wasn't uncommon but it would be the first time it happened without his pack. It would be a lonely full moon.

Tom said breaking him from his thoughts," Indeed. It seemed like you had some difficulties with the work. Would you care for tutoring?"

The beast in him tried to spring out and force him to make the change. It hated to think someone not a king wanted nothing more than to use him. Reisi never tried to use him or Mikoto. They treated him like a human. He wouldn't allow Tom to use him.


	3. Lost kings part 3

A/N Thank you for the reviews and support.

DarkRevie: Thanks for the review my friend.

Whiteelfelder: Oh I don't think it will be that long. Good to see you again.

Tom's POV

No matter how hard he searched for his new snake he couldn't find the boy. It was like the other has disappeared. His followers when asked mentioned not seeing him since dinner.

At first he considered that the boy was just lost somewhere. That was until a Ravenclaw mentioned seeing him head outside after dinner. That wasn't what interested the perfect. It was the fact that he had been seen heading towards the forbidden forest. Why his new snake decided to go into that forest he would never understand. It was named forbidden for a reason.

Still it was part of his duties to retrieve the boy. So he found himself trying to track Harrison through the forest. It was late and he would rather not be out there when the full moon rose. Werewolves were said to roam the forest during the full moon. He would rather not find out if those rumors were true or not.

Using the point me spells to guide him he made his way to an unfamiliar clearing. It was in a circular shape. A small pond was in the middle surrounded by the trees.

The boy had his wand out and was speaking in an unfamiliar language. Tom could feel the magic he was weaving. It felt like wards but none that he could recognize. As he stepped forward he felt the magic become aware of him. On instinct he tried to step back but was unable to.

On the ground behind him was what appeared to be a rune. Having takeen ancient runes for the last two years he recognized it as sucb but couldn't place it. His first assumption had been right. His intruige had grown more and more just in the few times he had seen the other.

He bent to take a closer look at the rune noting there was another a short pace away. The basic layout of the rune told him it kept things in. It was embued with blue and red magic. Magic could be in different colors such as this. Though for them to be combined in such away took a powerful wizard. From the way the other had done in classes the last two days one wouldn't think he could perform such magic. In fact he wasn't even in ancient runes. So how did he know all of this?

Tom could only sit back and watch at this point. He wasn't going to risk announcing his presence to the other. Besides it would prove interesting to see why the other was out so late.

Harrison's POV

With the wards finally in place he laid on the grass. His wards once the moon rose would prevent anyone from entering. As it was now it kept anything from leaving. While he wasn't a werewolf as injured as he was it wouldn't take much to provoke his inner wolf. His precautions would protect the innocents of the school.

It wasn't long before he felt the call of the moon. The night sky light with the silvery light of the moon. His wolf sang internally with joy.

Slowly so not to aggravate his wounds he shifted into his wolf form. It's fur was black like the night sky. If one looked close they could see the silver the tipped his fur. It gave it a more smokey look.

Walking around his little patch of the forest he found a good spot by the pond. The moonlight shone brightly there. It would allow his body to soak up the power of the moon. It would speed along his healing process as well.

He was about to curl into a ball to sleep when he caught a scent. One that didn't belong in the forest. A familiar scent that raised his hackles.

He lifted his head he saw Tom Riddle watching from just inside the wards. They were stuck in the wards until morning. Together. Fate had to be laughing her ass off at him.

Riddle for his part didn't seem to fear him. No doubt the older wizard recognized that he was not a werewolf. If he thought he was warm and cuddly because he had his mind he had another thing coming. His inner wolf was very close to the surface. Unless you were Reisi or Tatara you didn't want to be near him.

Baring his teeth he warned the other to stay away. Being the stubborn person he was Riddle only cocked his head to the side before continuing to advance. Hackles raised he turned ro fully face the perfect.

When he was five paces away Riddle finally stopped. He said watching him with cold blue eyes," So this was what you were hiding. You are not a werewolf but neither are you an animagus. That begs the question. What are you?"

That second statement was true. He was neither werewolf nor animagus. Scent seekers were a cross between them. Powers given to them by both them the moon and the Slates. It was said the younger they were when their beast awakened the more in tune the human was with the beast. So few scent seekers were left that it was hard to test the theory.

The previous blue king Jin Hibari had seen to that. The only true scent seekers left were older than him. Ones that didn't fit the criteria of the man's experiments. The very same experiments he still had nightmares about. Without his king around they would only get worse.

Riddle didn't seem to be concerned about the angry wolf. It was more like he was curious. The older boy was inching ever closer to him. Harrison found himself backing away until a paw his the water of the pond. He stood his ground unable to back up any further and not willing to submit. The wolf in him recognized that this boy was not his king or someone trusted.

Now Riddle was within touching distance. Triumph was in the blue eyes and it caused him to lash out. A white light of a spell hit him. A wave of weakness hit him and as he tried to move he collapsed. All he could do was lay there as Riddle kneeled next to him.

The older boy reached out a hand towards him. With more confidence than he felt he growled low in his throat. It didn't even seem to faze the other as he touched the black fur. He tried to snap at the fingers but they retreated.

Harrison hoped that Riddle didn't know the animagus reveal spell. It would force him into his human form and reopen the wound in his side. As usual fate decided to fuck with him.

Riddle hit him with a silent spell and his body forcefully changed back into the human side. His wolf snarled as it was forced to the back of his mind. The worst was the searing pain that bloomed in his right.

He snarled at the older boy,$ You bastard.$

The confused look on the others face told him all he needed to know. He slipped into wolf speak again. Taking several deep breaths he focused on his humanity as Reisi taught him.

Eventually he said pressing his left hand into his right side to stop the bleeding," You bastard. You undid any good staying out here would have done."

Ignoring the insult Riddle asked," What language was that?"

"Wolf Speak. The language preferred to the scent seekers," came the automatic reply.

People asked about it all the time. When he was angry or frustrated he slipped into it. Unlike parseltounge he knew how he obtained it. It came from being a strain and the Slates. Having gone back in time he of course still had the abilities that he gained from the Slates.

All except for aura. Every time he tried to access his aura it eluded him. It was 1945 so he should be able to access it. Weissman had uncovered them in late 1944 if he remembered correctly. Yet even after waking and a few had passed he could not access any of his three auras. If only he had aura he could have blocked the spells like he instinctively tried to.

Riddle said," Drop the wards so we can leave. We cannot stay out here all night."

Harrison wanted to laugh at the command. He didn't want to be stuck with Riddle in this circle but he didn't have much of a choice. The spell he had used was interwoven in Wolf Speak. It would not fade until morning and there was nothing he could do to speed up the process.

He said shaking his head," I can't. The wards won't break until morning. They were set up to keep creatures under the moonlight in until it was safe. We will have to wait until morning."

"Creatures of the moonlight?"

A wry smile crossed his face as he asked," You didn't think werewolves were the only ones out there? They are the most well known due to size but there are more. The moonlight calls out to the beasts within all of us. Were's can't control the inner beast. That's what makes them dangerous on the full moons. Animagus see the most basic form of the inner beast. You barely get in touch with it when you become an animagus. Then there are the scent seekers. We are like a mix of the two. In touch with our inner beast without losing our minds to the beast."

He never wanted to give this information out. Especially to one such as Riddle. As it were right now he was the only scent seeker around. If Riddle tried to confirm everything he just said he wouldn't find anything about them. Trouble would be heading his way if it ever got out. For a short time Unspeakables thought they were the cure to werewolf. Luckily it had been proven wrong by Fushimi before more experiments could be done on them.

Mistrust of humans was paramount to being a scent seeker. After all they had been through it was no wonder why.

Riddle grabbed his left hand stopping him unconsciously rubbing at his scent seeker mark. Given that he was wearing short sleeves the mark was bared for the other to see. A wolf with its nose pointed to the sky. The symbol for all wolf scent seekers.

For a moment the other just stared at it before he asked," What is that?"

Pulling his hand free of the other's grasp he said gloomily," That is what sets us apart. Now go away."

He had enough explanations for one night. Changing back into his animal form would put too much strain on his already bleeding wound. Still he could lay out under the moonlight and accept what he could. With any luck he could avoid the lunar wasting disease.

The last few months had been hard on him. With preparations to destroy the Slates and battles with JUNGLE he had been unable to spend any time out under the moonlight. If a scent seeker did not spend time in the moonlight they would slowly waste away. The disease was known as the lunar wasting disease.

Riddle asked when he laid back down in the moonlight," What are you doing now?"

He laid out in the grass his shirt mostly unbuttoned to reveal the wound to his side. He replied shortly," Moonlight bathing."

Riddle only gave him an incredulous look. Something that he ignored. If one wasn't a scent seeker they wouldn't understand. Even Reisi who had known him for years didn't fully understand it.

The rest of the night passed in silence. Occasionally he felt Riddle trying to pull down his wards. Each attempt was as unsuccessful as the last. By the time the sun rose and the wards fell the older boy was irritable and restless.

Harrison said getting up and stretching," We can leave now. The wards are down."

He prodded at his side noticing that the wound had diminished slightly in size. It was still a large wound and would take several days to heal. At least it wouldn't take quite as long now.

Riddle growled," About time. How are you going to explain this?"

Luckily for him he already had something in mind for an explanation. No doubt though as soon as they were back in the common room Riddle would want more answers. He could only be grateful that he had spoken parseltounge or something equally as stupid.


	4. Lost kings part 4

A/N Thank you for the reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for the review my friend. Depends on the king but most likely.

DarkRavie: Thanks for the review my friend.

Harrison's POV

The next month of classes passed quickly for him. He acted mediocre for the classes. This caused the other Slytherins to ignore him. All except for Riddle who had seen him use wards. Riddle seemed hell bent on following around.

At first it just annoyed him now he was beginning to lose his temper. It took three tries to lose his trail to enter the Room of Requirement. The room held training dummies spelled to attack back on a command. It was something he found through trial and error. They were good for practicing swordsmanship. Though it did not relieve the home sickness that he felt.

Another issue he was having was that his aura levels had barely risen at all. He should be back at full aura levels but it was like before he ever went to Japan. To make matters worse there was an intense burning in his left arm.

It had something to do with him destroying the Slates. What that was though he didn't know. Over the last few days it had only grown worse.

Casting a tempus he found it to almost be dinner time. With a sigh he left the room. His eyes darted around the hallway and he scented the air. No one seemed to be around thankfully. If they were it would mean answering questions he didn't want to answer.

Halfway down the grand stair case he hissed in pain. His right hand shot to his left arm grabbing it half way between the elbow and wrist. His breathing became erratic and shallow with the pain.

Instinctively he knew that he couldn't stay on the stairs. Yet he couldn't move away from them. The pain kept him rooted to the spot.

Looking down at his arm he could see auras circulating around it. Silver, gold, red, blue, green, grey, colorless, and finally black. Each of the auras that corresponded with a Sword of Damocles. With each flit across his arm a new wave of pain coursed through him.

Vaguely he could hear someone calling to him. Then the world went dark.

Tom's POV

He barely caught Evans before the foolish boy collapsed. Even as he caught the other a burning sensation coursed through him. It took his breath away.

Keeping a tight hold of the Slytherin he moved them off the stair case. Looking down he saw different colors flirting across the others arms and chest. Red was flitting across his chest near the collarbone. Blue on the right arm near the wrist. Black on the right arm halfway between wrist and elbow. All three plus silver, gold, green, gray and white across his left arm halfway between wrist and elbow.

The red light was attacking him causing a burning sensation where his skin made contact. It wasn't possible to keep moving him in this condition. There was no way he could stop it either.

His decision was made for him when Dumbledore arrived. The man asked his eyes widening," What happened here?"

Tom shook his head as he replied," I came across him right before he collapsed. If I had not been there professor he would have taken a tumble down the stairs."

Dumbledore ignored him. Instead the old man drew his wand casting diagnosis charms. Specifically over where the lights were coming from. The ever present twinkle disappeared from his eyes.

A silent hovering charm was cast and the man said," Tom I need you to go get the Headmaster for me. You should know the password to his office. Ask him to get Weissman immediately and meet me in the infirmary."

Without another word to him Dumbledore took off. He had never heard the man's voice so cold. The Deputy Headmaster knew at least somewhat of what was going on. That Tom knew for a fact. So he did as he was asked and got the Headmaster. Maybe then he would get so answers.

Harrison's POV

Disinfectant smell was the first thing he noticed when he came to. Irritation filled him. There was nothing more he hated than to wake up in an infirmary.

Opening his eyes he saw an unfamiliar silver haired man in the chair next to his bed. Vaguely he could hear the matron moving about the room. With a groan he pushed himself up onto his elbows. This brought the attention of the silver haired man. The grey eyes was what sparked a memory. Immediately he tried to further sit up.

The man noticed immediatley and said pushing him back down. He said," Stay down young man. You body is still adjusting to having the power of the kings."

"Weissman..."

Weissman blinked in surprise and said bluntly," You know my name."

Right this wasn't his time. The man's grey eyes were cold. Far colder than he remembered. Now he understood what Reisi meant when he first described the Silver king. Pain of losing someone would do that to you. Harrison understood that better than anyone.

In the span of a year he had lost both a king and a fellow clansman. Both deaths had been his fault. His Sword of Damocles had warned him about their impending deaths. Yet he had been unable to prevent them. Unable to save Tatara even as he bled out in his arms.

Mikoto for his part had died avenging the death of Tatara. He "killed" Shiro who had the colorless king trapped inside him. It had been the only way to get rid of the other without endangering more lives. For only a king can murder a king.

He said looking away," Of course. Adolf K. Weissman the first and Silver King. The finder and activator of the Slates."

A friend and ally through the kings war. Who he inadvertently protected not knowing that he was a king. As Shiro he had lost his memories when the colorless took his original body leaving him as a teenager.

For a moment Weissman just blinked at him. Then it was like a light had been switched on.

"You know me but are not from this time," it was a statement not a question.

Harrison's eyes trailed to the matron before he said," I can't say anything about that Weissman. Too many ears."

The man shrugged nonchalantly as he said," The matron can't say anything. If it makes you feel any better you can ward the area."

A short growl was his answer but nonetheless Harrison put up wards in Wolf Speak. When they were up the man raised an eyebrow at him.

He said rubbing the place on his left arm that still burned if slightly less now," Weissman what I'm about to tell you goes no further."

The seriousness of the situation must have shown in his eyes because the man agreed immediately. For a moment he stayed silent trying to decide where to begin.

Then he said," You are right I know you. Well who you are to become. You are also right in stating that I am not from this time. I came from 1995."

Weissman's eyes widened. Whatever the man had been expecting that wasn't it.

So he continued," In my time there are eight Swords of Damocles. Silver, gold, red, blue, green, gray, colorless, and black. Only seven of them are true colors of a king. Seven that choose their kings and are passed down. I'm the exception. I was created an experiment done by an insane king looking to live forever."

Weissman for his part winced. Harrison knew his reasons for finding and uncovering the secrets of the Slates. The man wanted to create a better world. Sadly it was not meant to be. More than one king sought to control what wasn't theirs to control. To become god.

A thought hit him and he asked," What I felt that was the Slates? Wasn't it?"

Cold grey eyes met his green ones as the man replied," Yes. I became the First King as my sister died in my arms."

"I'm sorry," he replied sincerely.

King's were destined to be alone. They kept to themselves and only each other. That didn't change even in a different time.

Weissman asked after a moment," How did you end? This is fifty years in the past."

Rubbing his left arm he replied," We destroyed the Slates. It was a full clan war. By the end of it so many lives had been lost in the name of trying to save them."

Weissman could only blink stupidly at him. Then before he could react the man grabbed his left arm. After fully extending it he placed his right hand which was now glowing silver between the elbow and the wrist. A whimper left his lips as the burning increased to painful levels.

Weissman said not looking him in the eyes," You may have destroyed the main part of the Slates but there is a silver of it in your arm."

That was not encouraging. Though it did explain the reason why he collapsed. What it did not explain was why he didn't have any aura before and why he had it again. When he voiced his concerns the man looked contemplative.

Before anything else could be said the matron noticed them. He had to dispel the wards or risk alerting the professors to his rare magic. She looked him over using diagnostic charms. The entire time Weissman didn't move. His gaze solely fixed on the spot where a piece of the Slates now resided.

Once he was deemed healthy the Headmaster came in. Dumbledore followed shortly behind.

The Headmaster asked looking to Weissman," What is the verdict Adolf? Is he somehow a part of your experiment?"

Harrison bared his teeth. He wasn't an experiment. To say that he was, was an insult to him and all of the scent seekers.

"No," came Weissman's calm tones," He is not one of my experiments. Last night or early this morning as it was for me my experiment was a success. Though at a great personal cost. It seems like myself this child is a king chosen by the Slates."

Dumbledore asked concerned," Is he a danger to the other students?"

Shaking his head he replied," No. The lad isn't a danger. Aura isn't dangerous. It works much the same as magic does. All about how one intends to use it."

Internally Harrison sighed with relief. The First and Silver king decided to side with him. Not to turn him into a science experiment. If the man tried to turn him into an experiment then he would quickly learn of his temper. Scent seekers had a quick temper. In their minds it was bite first question second.

As if reading his mind the silver haired king smirked. He continued on knowingly," If he has any more problems owl me. I will not longer have a floo to be contacted by though. If that is all. Armando. Albus."

With that he was gone. Harrison had a feeling though it would not be the last he saw of the silver king. The only question he had now was. What was he going to do with silver of the Slates in his arm?


	5. Suppression part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Easier said than done. Remember this is the 1940's. Medical knowledge was nowhere near as advanced as it is in the 1990's.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Before he knew it a month had passed at Hogwarts. Most of his time not spent in class was spent in the room of requirement. He was using the room for research in the hopes of finding a way home. Or at least finding a way to stop the mild burning in his arm.

While the burning wasn't nearly as bad as it had been before. It was still irritating. Nothing seemed to help either. Not even pain potions.

So he spent his time researching how to reverse engineer his suppression packets. Luckily he had some on him when he was transported back in time. Along with activators. Those he had been avoiding like the plague.

The burning in his arm came from the use of aura. This could be made by either king or clansman. No doubt if he had been closer to Japan it would be worse. Luckily for his there was only one maybe two kings currently. Weissman and Daikaku Kokujoji.

Without a war hanging over his head he didn't have to deal with either king. Especially Daikaku. They had never gotten along. Many things that other kings had done were first blamed on him. The hate between them was mutual.

There were times he hated the second and gold king more than Voldemort. Voldemort had been left as a spirit because of him. There was no reason for the gold king to hate him. Beyond the fact that he simply existed.

If he could avoid Japan he would. There was nothing there for him. The only kings he knew were his own. Neither of which would be born for decades. Unless one included their predecessors. Which he hated to think of.

That day was a Saturday and he spent all morning reading over potion texts. His notes lay scattered all over the room. For the first time he was making progress on how to suppress his inner wolf.

It should have been obvious from the beginning. Wolfbane. The potion had been the basis for his suppressors. If he could remake the potion then he would be one step closer to making his suppressors.

Unlike what most believed he was more than proficient in potions. He needed to be. When he wasn't with his kings he spent his time with his uncle. The man had beat him within an inch of his life before Reisi picked him up that summer. Luckily he had plenty of potions premade to use. With potions he was battle ready in less than 48 hours. Was he in perfect condition? No. It was enough for him to be able to fight.

Ever since his second year he had been making his own healing potions. It was mainly in an effort to avoid the hospital wing during the year. During the summer it was his life line.

He was so engrossed in his notes he didn't notice the door opening. A clearing of the throat surprised him. His first reaction was to throw one of his aura knives at whoever it was.  
He saw a head of black duck under the knife.

A voice shouted," Don't throw!"

Internally Harry swore. He knew that voice. It was Tom bloody Riddle. This wasn't good. The fact that he had startled him enough to make him throw a knife was bad.

His nights were restless. Restless enough that he was exhausted in the mornings. Nightmares plauged them. It was either the war, his time with the Dursley's or Tatara's death. His first friend's death was the hardest for him to face. With his sword of Damocles he should have been able to save Tatara.

Yet he had been unable to. Right after the blond had been shot he arrived. Only for Tatara to die in his arms.

Tom asked from his hiding spot," Are you going to try to kill me again, Evans? I think I should remind you that I'm a perfect."

Harry snapped back," Are you a moron Riddle? What possessed you to surprise me like that?"

Tom came out of his hiding spot watching him warily," I was coming to use the Room. I didn't know that anyone else knew of it. Especially a new student."

Harry wanted to curse violently out loud. His Slytherin side kept him from letting his anger be shown. Biting his lip he tried to calm his emotions.

Harry said after a moment," I found it by accident. I got lost on this floor not to long ago. Now I use it as a study area."

It was both a lie and the truth at the same time. By the looking the other's face he didn't believe him. Not that he cared what the other thought. His only thoughts were of his research that laid out. He was only glad that it wasn't his time travel research. That would not have ended well.

Riddle picked up one of his pages that was his research. At first the others brows furrowed in confusion. Then comprehension lit up in those blue eyes.

He said," This is for a potion. Is this for werewolves?"

With a sigh he said," In part. It's the first step to a potion for scent seekers."

"The ones who are a mix of werewolves and animagus'. That you have to lay out under the moonlight because of it."

Ever since that first time Riddle had not gotten stuck with him. Harry had been thankful for that. He didn't want to explain any more than what he had that night. The fact that he remembered all that was surprising. Then again Riddle would probably be the one that used it against him. Especially since he had to lay out in the moonlight.

He said trying to take the notes back," Yes and i need those thank you."

Riddle moved away from him keeping just out of his reach. Frustrated he moved closer only for the other to dance back away. The entire time he felt like Riddle kept in control. That he wasn't really retreating. Instead it was like he was being repositioned to the other's likings.

Riddle said," Wolfsbane. If you are trying to create a potion to control the wolf you don't want to kill yourself in the process."

Rolling his eyes he replied," Small amounts of wolfsbane needs to be added in the middle. In between two counters with enough time to dilute it enough so not to kill the drinker. The problem is finding the correct counters."

The correct counters in time. That was the main issue. Time. Something he was solely lacking.

Deep inside him he could feel his aura bubbling to the surface. The darkness that was his sword of Damocles. Without using a suppressor he would start to have visions again. With how long since he had been off surpressors they would be terrible. Worse than they ever were before.

Before suppressors had been made Reisi had to sedate him. Not that he was violent during the visions. No his vitals were erratic. At one point his heart almost exploded because of the rate it was going at.

The researchers had done double overtime trying to find a way to stop it. With the help of Snape's wolfsbane potion they had succeeded. While it had not been a permanent solution it was enough. Enough to give him a life again.

Riddle said tapping his fingers on the desk," If i had enough time I could probably help with this. You have decent grades in potions but this needs more than that."

Harry looked away. He knew that the other was right. While he could make potions that were already created. He couldn't make his own based on his memory. Especially considering he had never seen his surpressors made.

He asked suspicious," What do you want in return?"

Riddle never did anything without something in return. Especially considering how long it could take. Or the dangers that others were in with his inner wolf acting the way it was.

Riddle said looking up from Harry's notes," A favor. One to be called in on later."

He had to think of this like a Slytherin not a Gryffindor. It would make sense for him to take the boy up on his offer. Then again to give the other a favor was a big thing.

Riddle leaned back as he said," This is a one time offer. Now or never Evans."

"Fine. If you can help me with this then you will have your favor. If you can't then forget about it."

For a moment he thought Riddle would fight him. Instead a fierce smile crossed the others face. For a moment he thought he made an enormous mistake. It was too late for him to take it back.

Riddle said," Agreed."

Riddle's POV

He wanted to smirk victoriously when Evans agreed. His stipulations weren't a big deal. Tom could help him whether or not the other wanted it.

The notes were strange. One wouldn't expect to use Wolfsbane in a potion to be used on a werewolf. The potion was poison to the creatures.

It would be difficult to find a balance. Especially since the younger boy would be testing it himself. Tom was far from stupid. He knew that Harrison would be taking it himself not bothering to test it.

Some of the ingredients would be difficult to get ahold of. Even going to Hogsmede would be difficult trying to get them. Some of them were on the darker side of ingredients. Knockturn alley would be the best option to get them.

As for the favor he would receive. He wanted the truth. Tom was far from stupid. Harrison had been lying the entire time since he arrived. Then the incident on the stairs happened. He remembered distinctly how Evan's had gone down. He had been in extreme pain. Colors had circled around his chest. Burning him even as he tried to help Evans.

While there had not been such a strong reaction since. There had been reactions. It was obvious that the point in his left arm was still paining him.

Tom wanted answers. If he had to help create this potion to receive the truth. So be it. They had made a deal after all. If it didn't work this way he would have Zevi dose the other with potions.

Even now Evans was still hiding things from him. The amount of notes was large but not enough for the amount of time Tom suspected he spent in the room. That meant there was something else he was hiding.


	6. Suppression part 2

A/N Thanks for your review and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yep. Tom will be a problem. It won't take more than a slip from Harry for the other to put the pieces together.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Tom's POV

He sat at the Slytherin table his nose in potion books. They were far more advanced than was regularly taught to students. It had taken a lot of convincing for Slughorn to allow him to use the books. The Potion's master made him promise to get him before trying to make any of the potions. Not that he was going to make them. No he was just using them as a basis.

Looking down the table he could see his allies talking. Zevi was talking with Abraxas. No doubt the Malfoy heir was complaining about something again.

Alphard Black sat across from him. The boy wasn't really speaking. It seemed there was something on his mind.

It was almost Halloween. No doubt many of the students were looking forward to it. At first that was his assumption. That Black was simply thinking about the upcoming feast. The serious look on the other's face said it wasn't.

He asked in a quiet tone," What is on your mind Alphard?"

That startled the other out of his thoughts. For a moment he bit his lip. Tom narrowed his eyes. If the Black boy wouldn't answer his questions there were other ways of getting them.

It turned out he didn't have to resort to such methods. The boy leaned forward so the couldn't be overheard. What he said next surprised him.

Alphard asked in a whisper," Have you noticed Evans hasn't been in the dorms on the full moon? In the two months he's been here not once has he slept in the dorms on the full moon."

For a moment Tom was proud of his follower. If it had been under different circumstances he would use this information. Unfortunately he already knew the cause. Harrison Evans was not a werewolf though on occasion he acted like one. Still he wanted to hear what Black had to say.

Tom nodded and said," Tell me your suspicions."

"If it had only been once I wouldn't have said anything. But Tom last night was the full moon. Twice in a row Evans has not been here. What if he is a werewolf?"

Tom remembered that night when he had been stuck in the forest. If he had not seen the humanity in the other's green eyes. He would have thought the same. What had Harrison called himself? A scent seeker?

No matter where he looked he could not find such a creature. Nothing in their care for magical creatures said anything like that. A mixture of werewolf and animagus. Did that mean one of Evan's parents was a werewolf?

Tapping his fingers on the table he said," If I had not seen it myself I would be inclined to agree with you. That night last month when we were both gone," Alphard nodded," I was with him. He placed down powerful wards that could not be broken except by the sunlight of a new day. He is not a werewolf. As for what he is I'm still looking into it."

A scent seeker. He still didn't understand what that meant. Nor did he understand why it mattered.

Black's eyes turned going cold at someone who entered. Turning he saw Harrison walking in. Something was off. It took a moment for him to recognize. Harrison was favoring his right leg heavily.

When he came closer Tom pulled him to sit next to him. Looking down Tom could see that part of Harrison's pant leg was darker than the rest. Blood soaked.

He hissed angrily," What happened?"

Harrison said tiredly," I was not the only one hunting under the moonlight. It will heal."

Not the only one? Another scent seeker? Obviously not something he could ask there. Too many ears in the area. He would ask when they went to the room of requirement.

Harrison's POV

He limped painfully into the Great Hall. Apparently scent seekers were already coming out as strains. The control over the Slates not as good as it would be in the coming years. It would be a miracle if someone didn't become a king outside of Japan. What he didn't expect was one in Hogwarts.

A grey lynx found its way to his hideaway. In a struggle for dominance they had fought. He hit the lynx's front leg before gaining ahold of its leg.

The other had scratched his side drawing first blood. In their fighting it had latched onto his back left leg. A painful wound. Hence his limping.

The first thing he noticed as he approached was the anger in Black's eyes. The hell? He knew he hadn't done anything towards the older boy. Though for the moment he was too tired to care. He would deal with the Black later.

Tom hissed," What happened?"

Suppressing a yawn he replied tiredly," I was not the only one hunting under the moonlight. It will heal."

Which was the truth. It was also enough to keep Tom off the trail. For whatever reason the older boy stuck to him like glue. As if he thought Harrison would disappear.

Who knew? Maybe one day he would disappear. Return to his own time. By now though. The question was did he want to? What was left in that world for him?

They would be picking up the pieces from a war that should've never happened. Yet it did. So many lives lost because of it. His heart ached. He still didn't know if Reisi survived the final fight. Merlin he hoped so. If not there would be nothing for him in that time. Nothing but pain and suffering. A never ending lonilness.

Something that he didn't want to do. Honestly he was tired. Tired of picking up the pieces of his life every time something happened. At least in this time nothing was expected of him except to do school work.

With the exception of the world war going on. It was nice. There were few things he had to worry about. His aura running rampant was one of them.

A screeching sound above him startled him. A gray owl flew down and landed in front of him. It was a surprise. Who did he know in this time? Well enough to send him a letter?

By the size of the letter it made him think it was someone under age. It was huge. Not even shrunk to take the burden off the owl.

Handing a piece of bacon to the owl took the letter. Instantly he recognized the handwriting. Adolf K. Weissman. The first and silver king had sent him a letter. He opened it more than a little wary of it.

Harrison,

Sorry for the large package. Unlike yourself I am not a wizard while I do know of them. Enclosed is a copy of all my notes on aura and the Slates. I hope this will aid you in your ventures. If you need anything send me an owl.

Adolf K. Weissman

It was a thoughtful gift. No wonder it took him so long. Especially having to hand write all the copies. One he greatly appreciated.

Riddle asked looking over his shoulder," What's that?"

He answered surprisingly honest," Notes from a friend. This may help with that matter."

They would talk about it more after classes. It was Thursday so they had a pretty light day ahead of them. One that passed quickly. By two in the afternoon he was back in the room of requirement.

The notes were laid on the the ground before him. Some of it he had read when they were learning to how destroy the Slates. Most of it he didn't know.

Most of the notes had been lost at the end of the war. Leaving them forever with the question. Was there another way to destroy it? Without sacrificing the life of a king? A way to turn the Slates off without destroying them?

They would never know. He had chosen to sacrifice himself. To force his Sword of Damocles to fall. Now here he was trying to make aura suppressors. To keep himself in check.

Riddle came in almost not making a sound. It was only by the boy's forest scent that allowed him to realize the other was there. He didn't look up as he read the files.

Instead he pointed to the first set as he said," Start with those. They will give you the basic background of the Slates."

Riddle picked them up as he asked," Slates?"

Harrison didn't answer. Instead he left the older teen to read. He wasn't allowed to.

Riddle said," If I am to help you I need more information. What are the Slates?"

Harrison finally looked up from his own pile. What Riddle said was true. He needed an understanding of the Slates. They both did.

He grabbed for some extra parchment provided by the room. Then began drawing out each of the swords of Damocles. A few had more than one version as he knew them. With each king that ascended the throne the sword changed. It was slight but noticeable at the same time.

The first two were easy. They had never changed. As the thrones had only ever had one king. When he got to the third his hand began to shake. Not in fear or anger. But pain. The pain that raced through his chest. Making his vision swarm.

The third brought back memories. Memories of his king and the clansman he worked so closely with.

Riddle asked noticing his tension," What's wrong?"

Memories. If it had been anyone he would have said that. If he said that it would put more speculation into who he was. Where he was from.

Not answering the older boy would set him further down his trail. Finding the right thing to say was impossible. Every thing that came to mind would set Riddle after him.

He took a deep breath as he replied," I can't say."

Riddle's blue eyes flashed angrily as he asked," Why? There is a lot your not telling me. About how you ended up in the Potion's classroom on my desk specifically. Why you know me. Yet you and I have never met."

Damn. He forgot that the other was such a genius. How that kept slipping his mind he didn't understand. He shouldn't be falling for Riddle's tricks. He was Voldemort.

A small voice inside him argued. Argued that Tom Riddle wasn't Voldemort. Not yet at least. That with the right. That he couldn't hate the boy for what the man would become.

Biting his lip he stewed on it. This Tom Riddle had not killed anyone. Not yet. This was the year the Chamber would open. Myrtle would die. Unless he could stop it. He couldn't fall for the trap. The trap that was ensnaring him so easily.

He said growling," I am what I am. What that is, is nothing to you.

Riddle slammed down the notes startling him," Stop lying. Or you will get nothing from me. If you were able to do this yourself you wouldn't have agreed to my help. Obviously you need help."

Once again he was right. He needed help. His time was running short without suppressors. Visions almost came to him the previous night. It would not take much longer. He looked away. This was not going how he planned it.


	7. Suppression part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. Hahaha just read on my friend.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. That's the question isn't it my friend.

Harrison's POV

His shoulders slumped as he said," I am not meant to be here. In fact I'm trying to find my way home. If you think about it I'm sure you will come to a conclusion."

Riddle stayed quiet for a long moment. Then he began to pace and Harrison watched stonily. Something he learned about the other boy was that he paced in thought. Interrupting him would not be in his best interest.

Finally Riddle snarled," You are not from this time. When are you from?"

The older boy seemed to think about it for a moment. Before he could answer it Riddle replied to his own question," You are from the future. If you were from the past you wouldn't know me. It explains the colors now circling your chest."

Looking down Harrison saw what the other said was true. Red and blue aura was swirling around his chest. The sliver of the Slate in his arm burned slightly. It wasn't as powerful as before but it was noticeable.

His shoulders slumped as he said," I am. I am trying to find a way home. While also trying to find a way to suppress my aura."

The silver that ran through his blood would have to be suppressed as well. The aura supressants would be the priority. That would kill him first and the silver poisoning his blood would kill him eventually. It would take time. Lot of time.

Riddle turned his head to the side as he asked," Why do you want to suppress it? That is something I don't understand."

Harrison rubbed at his scent seeker mark. When he replied it was soft and with a lost look," If I don't I will lose control and it will burn me alive. That's why it has to be suppressed."

Riddle nodded. His eyes strayed to the mark that Harrison was rubbing. The silence was defeaning.

Harrison began to pace restlessly. Part of him wanted to run out in the forest. Another part knew that he couldn't.

Riddle asked," How do you know me? What can you tell me?"

Harrison shook his head and said," I can't tell you anything. If I do I might change the past."

If he did he might never be born. Then again if he was never born maybe Torren would have lived. Torren one of his first at friends. The boy had been killed trying to give him a chance to survive.

Riddle snapped his fingers in front of his face. When he looked up Riddle had a irritated look on his face. Likely he had not accepted that answer.

Riddle snapped," Your mere presence changes the past. Now when are you from? How did you know me?"

A growl erupted from his throat. The wolf in him close to the surface. It didn't like Riddle. Then again it didn't like anyone but Reisi. That was how their bond had been made.

Riddle said lowly," Calm you are not a beast."

Surprising even to him his inner wolf calmed. It was like when he was with Reisi. Occasionally with a single word could calm the beast. What was truly surprising was that Riddle had been able to calm his wolf. The same wolf that refused to bow to even his bonded king nine times out of ten.

Riddle said folding his arms across his chest," Now tell me. When are you from?"

Harrison replied," 1995."

Riddle's eyes widened in surprise then hardened. He knew what was going through the other's mind. That he was lying to hide when he was really from. He met the blue gaze evenly waiting for the questions.

Riddle said evenly," You aren't lying to me. So how do you know me? You recognized me immediately."

That put the younger boy back into pacing. If he told Riddle then he risked altering the timeline too much. If he didn't Riddle would keep on. There was the risk of the other not wanting to help anymore. Especially knowing that he was the reason the dark Lord spent thirteen years as a spirit.

Riddle's eyes hardened. It made him sigh internally. It seemed he never had a choice. Either tell him or lose his help.

Harrison's shoulders slumped as he replied," You became a dark Lord. When and how I'm not sure. Yet I know you are one."

Riddle's eyes narrowed. Then he asked," What do you mean that I'm a Dark Lord? That was never part of my plans."

Harrison's eyes widened. In truth he didn't know what caused the boy's descent into darkness. He also didn't know the boy's motives or what his ideals were.

He said continuing on," I don't know what your ideals are now. Hear me out, Rid... no Tom. Honestly I don't know. Dumbledore probably does and just as likely knows why they changed. All that I know is that currently in my time. You want to eradicate muggles and enslave muggleborn. Those who follow you are called Death Eaters."

Tom as he had began to pace like a caged animal. He watched quietly. Not sure if he should say anything or just let the boy pace.

Riddle said turning on him," Death Eaters was never part of my plan. We are called the Knights of Walpurgis. I don't want to eradicate muggles. Instead I want to make sure witches and wizards aren't left with abusive ones. Make magical orphanages. Then we would educate the muggleborns about our traditions."

Harrison cocked his head to the side. If this had been a month ago he would have said the other was lying. Now he saw the truth in Tom's blue eyes. He wasn't lying he was angry. Angry that his views had been so distorted.

Harrison flinched when Tom stepped close to him. He hated people being in his space. They typically meant him harm when they were that close. Tom's scent wafted over him. For the first time he truly considered it.

Scent seekers typically took scents in and identified them. Whether it was person or animal. This way if there was trouble they knew who or what it was. When they become comfortable with someone they allow themselves to truly take in another's scent.

Tom's scent was like the ocean. Once Reisi had taken him to the ocean. It was one of him best memories with the man. There was something underlying about the older's scent. It was like like the gentle breeze filled with the flowers of the moon. Gentle and calming towards the wolf inside.

Tom snarled " I won't allow that future to happen. I won't allow my ideals to become so twisted."

Harrison's eyes closed slowly. He wanted to believe him. Tom seemed honest but he didn't trust the other. Not fully. Still he was able to calm the wolf. A wolf that hated humans as a whole for what they had faced.

If he helped Tom then there was a chance he might have a family. Then again changing the past might make it so that he didn't exist. At least not as he knew himself. Was that a risk he was willing to take?

The answer was so obvious that even his wolf accepted the truth. To help the boy was its decision. Whether it's human accepted that or not was inconsequential.

Opening his eyes there was a new sense of determination in them. He said," For good or for evil my inner wolf had accepted you. It will seek to help you whether by my choice or not. To avoid losing control I will help you but I won't be just some lackey."

For the first time since they met a real smile crossed Tom's face. Acceptance crossed the blue eyes. For now they were I agreement.

Tom's POV

Two weeks passed before they were able to start making the potion. The process had to be checked by both human and wolf. Otherwise they would risk poisoning either of them.

Currently Evans was in his wolf form laying beside Tom. Now that they had light Tom could see what Harrison's fur looked like. At first glance it was all black. Looking closer he could see the white and silver in his first. It was mostly on the tips of the fur. There were some places however where it ran deep. As if they were physical scars.

Something Tom was thankful for was that the wolf didn't snore. His breathing was quiet and unobtrusive. It's muscles twitched as if in a dream.

Turning back to potion he noticed that it was getting the color they wanted. He put in the last ingredient wolfsbane in. Remembering what Evans said he stirred it counterclockwise until the color was a simple cyan blue.

When it did he left it to simmer. It had to simmer for exactly three days. Only then would they be able to tell if their calculations were right.

Standing he nudged the wolf with his foot. Sleepy green eyes looked up at him.

He said nodding towards the potion," We have to wait three days before we will know if it worked."

The wolf nodded then as it stepped forward it changed back into a boy. His green eyes were still sleepy but alert. His clothes were rumpled from going back and forth between his human and wolf form.

Something Tom noticed was that Harrison was more tired lately. The full moon was awhile off though. Had he been a werewolf then it would explain things. Given what he learned of scent seekers the harmonized with their beast during the full moon. That's why they layed out under the moonlight.

It was to help avoid a dangerous disease. One that if a scent seeker did not lay out under the moonlight they were likely to get. As far as Tom knew Harrison didn't miss his time under the moonlight. At least he hadn't since coming to the past.

They locked the room up so that only they could enter. One spell in parsletounge. One in Wolf speak. Both guaranteed the other would be allowed inside.

He asked," Are you well, Harrison? You have been so exhausted lately."

Evans looked at him as they began walking back towards the dungeons. For a moment it seemed Evans wouldn't answer. The little trust he had built wasn't enough.

Then surprised by the truthful answer," I don't know. It could be aura of..."

That had his attention. When it seemed Evans wasn't going to continue he pressed," Or? I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

Evan's green eyes met his blue ones as he replied," Or it's the lunar wasting disease. The aura suppressors should help either way. The only problem is I'm not sure which it is."

Lunar wasting disease? Why would he have that? He had spent every full moon in the forest under the moonlight. The look of guilt on the boy's face said a lot.

Harrison said," Before I came back to the past it had been months since I last lay under the moon. It's possible that it's catching up to me."

"Why?"

His question came before he could really consider it. Then his mind went to the state that Evans had been in when he arrived. His body bloody and torn. Barely alive.

Evan's reply wasn't that surprising," War. You have seen my aura and the colors. They belong to the kings I served. The war we were in was terrible. There just wasn't time to lay out under the moonlight. Likely my fellow scent seekers are suffering the same fate."

There was clear guilt in the other's eyes. He felt responsible for his fellow scent seekers peril. Despite it being years in the past.

"What are the ways to cure you of this disease? Surely there are some."

Evans gained a lost in thoughts look as they continued. It didn't leave even as they entered the common room. Evans moved off to their dorm and Tom let him. There were things he needed to think about. Tom also needed to speak with his followers.


	8. Suppression part 4

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. Sometimes i swear you and whitelfelder are too smart for your own good. The update glitch is fairly common. I wouldn't get notifications for a week. Then they would all come at once. Add ff to your contacts and send an email if it continues is my advice. For a bug on the wall. You will just have to wait and see.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. That is true but Harry doesn't know that. Harry is only a fifth year after all.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Tom's POV

The common room was quickly abandoned by all except for his followers. Other snakes knew better than to stick around unless invited. Only one who didn't was currently lost in his own thoughts. As such he was not a threat to the meeting.

He settled into his usual seat closest to the fire. Once he was seated the others filed into their spots. Orion was noticeably rubbing at his right arm. It was the same spot where Harrison's mark lay. It confirmed what he had suspected. Orion Black was a scent seeker.

He suspected one of the Black was a scent seeker. Just given their affinity for magic and the fact that Alphard suspected something before anyone else. Alphard was smart but he wasn't that smart. The fact that it was Orion not Alphard was surprising but not earth shatteringly so. He would need to find out why the other had attacked Harrison.

He said drawing their attention to him," I have news about our secretive snake."

Surprise filled many of the guarded masks. They knew of his interest in the strange arrival. While they couldn't understand it no one questioned his decision. He understood their confusion. If it wasn't for that first moon he wouldn't have much interest in the boy. Evans marks were average at best. His spellwork even more unnoticeable. It was aura and the hidden power that caught Tom's attention. He could feel it while no one else could. Then again he had always been special.

He continued after a moment," What I'm about to say doesn't go further than those present. Do I make myself clear?"

They all answered without hesitation," Yes, my lord."

Satisfied with their answers he threw privacy charms and wards up in parseltounge. Just in case someone got nosy.

With that done he said," Harrison Evans is not from our time. He is from 1995."

The reaction was expected. Disbelief and anger for someone trying to pull one over on him. The only one who didn't say anything Zevi. The Prince heir was looking contemplative.

In order to gain order in the room he had to cast a crucio. Screams filled the room. He only held it for a few seconds then released it. They took a few moments to regain their positions.

He asked in a deadly tone," Do you really think he can fool me? Do you honestly think I am so inept?"

"No, my lord!" Came several cries.

Then Zevi said in his contemplative voice," That's why he's so strange. What have you found out my lord?"

That's what he liked about Zevi. The Prince heir didn't react first. Instead he considered all options before saying anything. It was what made him one of Tom's top followers.

He growled angry with his future self," I become a Dark Lord. According to what I have learned from Evans I leave England for a number of years. When I return try to apply to Hogwarts for the DADA position. When I don't get it I curse the position. From there my future self goes on a downward spiral. I can tell there are many things he is not telling me. That's to be expected. He doesn't trust me just as I don't trust him."

Zevi asked his head tilting to the side," What of his nightmares?"

That was one thing Evans refused to say anything on. Whatever his nightmares were they terrorized him. Along with any Slytherin asleep in the dorms. The wards that were placed in the dorm prevented silencing wards and spells. They had been set up when Slughorn became their head of house.

That meant each and every nightmare he had the others heard. Every single night.

A knock came on the outside door. Tom's hand twitched toward his wand as Abraxas opened the door. A seventh year perfect stuck his head in.

The boy said," Riddle I'm sorry. It's Evans."

Tom pushed passed the boy and went up to their dorm. When he entered the room he held out arm to stop the others from coming in. Evans was twitching on the bed that he had been given. His breathing erratic.

Blue aura as Evans called it circled his chest. Black aura lashed out against anyone that came near. This was no normal nightmare. Something was happening to Evans.

When he tried to step forward Orion grabbed his arm. The Black child said," Don't. That's dangerous aura."

Tom said a crooked smile twitching at his lips," You are just like him. Aren't you Black?"

Orion said," I am. Not quite as dangerous as the wolf."

Alphard looked at his cousin digust in his eyes. While he could understand if the other was a beast he knew that Orion wasnt. Beasts didn't seek to control their inner animal. Still he needed to know what he was dealing with.

He ordered," Bare your arm to me, Orion. Show me the mark."

Orion rolled up his sleeve of his right arm. On it was a black tattoo of some kind of cat. It seemed this was the cat that fought against Evans. There would have to be peace between them. Though it could wait for the moment.

Tom made his way towards Evans against the advice of his followers. The boy lashed out with aura. Black aura hit him in the chest. It pushed him back and drove the air from him.

That hurt but the aura retreated. Almost as if it recognized him. Then he continued his movements forward. When he touched the others shoulder he reacted just as he had the first night. This time Tom was ready for it.

He grabbed the hand that went for his collar. Twisting it painfully he pushed the boy down onto his back. His greater weight allowed him to control the other. Remembering how his scent calmed the other he grabbed the other's head he pressed it into his shoulder.

Wincing he felt aura hit him in the chest. It was fighting his control over its weilder. Then the boy relaxed slightly.

A long moment later the boy asked," What are you doing, Tom?"

Tom released the boy's head after another moment. He stayed pinning the other to the bed however.

When he answered it was cold as ever," You were having a nightmare."

In that moment Evan's face closed off becoming a perfect Slytherin mask. The first Tom had seen of the younger boy. A mark of a true Slytherin.

Before he could react however their positions were flipped. Tom was once again being pinned to the bed by Evans. The green eyes guarded but unsure. Then Evans was getting up and offering his hand. Tom took it with the grace that was expected of him.

When they were both standing Tom noticed that the Black aura had faded. While the blue was still circling Evan's chest.

Tom asked nodding to it," What is happening with your aura?"

Evan's right hand clenched as he said honesty clear in his tone," I don't know. It's never done this before."

Whatever was going on wasn't good. They needed that potion to finish and quickly. With what Evan's said as long as it had been done correctly is should control his aura. There was no guarantee that Evan's had the right memory for the potion.

Harrison's POV

The dream was not one he had since he was eight. Not since he met Tatara. Jin Hibari the insane king who had killed most of the scent seekers was haunting him again.

It had been luck that he didn't try to kill Riddle when the other tried to wake him. That or the other's remembrance of his scent calming him. Whatever it had been it had worked.

He brought his hand to his chest calling to his aura. Blue and Black came forth. Black lashing out even against him. It was reacting to the anger and pain he was trying to hide.

Pain of the past was slowly overriding all he had built. Something he had never wanted to return. Without Reisi or Tatata there was nothing to stop the pain.

Tom and the others returned to the common room. This left him alone with his thoughts. With the thoughts that this was something beyond the wasting disease. That there was something wrong with his system.

While he didn't say anything to Tom he had sent a message to Weissman. He had been waiting for the reply. If anyone would know what was happening it would be the Silver King.

He decided sleep would not be coming that night. Instead he choose to read a book he had found. It was on werewolves. He had found it in the library in a little known part of the library.

Even when the others had come to bed all he did was close the curtains. In the back of his mind he knew he feared going to sleep. Yet he could not stop himself from avoiding it.

Come morning he was already more than half way done. Instead of waiting for the others he went straight to breakfast. Unsurprisingly Tom was already there. To keep himself awake Harrison poured himself a large cup of coffee.

Tom said noting that he wasn't eating," You need to eat something. Otherwise you won't have the energy for classes."

Harrison didn't reply. Instead he just took another sip of his coffee. He was feeling drained. Like there wasn't any energy left in him.

Even when he was able to sleep the feeling didn't go away. The only time he seemed to get decent sleep was when he curled up by Tom. Not that he would do that outside of potion making.

His inner wolf was more comfortable with the older boy. It accepted him in ways that the human side didn't. His human side didn't understand why. Normally when one disliked someone the other did as well. Never before they been at odds. It was confusing him.

Riddle pushed a plate over to him. On it was bacon, eggs and ham. Apparently the other was not taking no for an answer. Though he felt slightly grateful that it was meat. He hated it when people tried to force vegetables down his throat. He was a wolf scent seeker. Not a bloody rabbit.

Taking a piece of bacon he quietly ate it. If he didn't Riddle would never leave him alone. It wasn't until Orion Black sat next t Riddle that Harrison noticed something. His eyes went wide as he realized what he scenting. A fellow scent seeker.

It was no wonder Sirius had such a large animagus form. If given the chance he likely could have inherited his father's scent seeker genes. Would have made for interesting times between him and Sirius. By law a scent seeker could not be jailed outside of Japan. So Sirius would have been sent to Scepter 4 for a proper trial. Whether he got one with how insane Jin Hibari had been at the time. Was still up for question. Their prison would not have done the damage not so severe.

Harrison shuddered. That king didn't want the older scent seekers. He wanted the younger ones. The ones who were more intune with their inner beast.

He felt an angry glare at the back of his neck. As much as he tried to avoid them. The future Death Eaters had been keeping an eye on him. Likely at Riddle's insistence. One in particular hated him.

Cygnus Lestrange. For whatever reason the brown haired boy hated him. Twice since he arrived the other had attacked him. Without revealing his real skills Harrison had deflected the attack.

It was beginning to get on his nerves. If Lestrange continued to attack him the others might join in. Then he would have to reveal his true abilities. Shaking his head he returned to his food. It was the weekend all he had to do was avoid them. His potion wouldn't be ready for two more days anyways.


	9. Suppression part 5

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. You are too smart for your own good sometimes.

Harrison's POV

Harrison had to struggle through the day. It wasn't just that he was tired from the nightmares. Keeping the aura from lashing out against his fellow students was becoming difficult. With each passing moment it felt like he being burned alive.

By the time his classes were over he had to take off his robes. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. Riddle met him at the top of the stairs after classes. They didn't have the same classes in the afternoons.

Riddle asked moving closer to him," What is wrong with you? Your face is all flushed."

He said his breathing coming in ragged gasps," I'm fi..."

Riddle snapped having heard the words all day," If you say you are fine one more time. I'm going to curse you."

He snapped his jaw shut with a click. Well there went that idea. He wasn't particularly keen to having the other curse him today.

A hand touched his forehead. It was cool to the touch. Unconsciously he leaned into it. When he realized what he was doing he took a step back. Riddle didn't allow him to get far however. The other grabbed his arm and began to drag him up the stairs instead of down as he had planned.

He asked trying unsuccessfully to dig his heels in," Riddle where are we going?"

A curt," Hospital wing," was his reply.

Oh hell no. The last place he wanted to be was there. Hospitals were the bane of his existence.

He growled," No."

Riddle spun around and said his voice dangerously low," You need to see the matron. Your temperature is way to high."

Harrison shook his head as he said," There's nothing she can do. It's an aura issue."

Riddle snapped," Then we will contact Weissman. Surely the scientist can do something. You have forty eight hours before the options is ready. Until it's ready there is nothing I can do."

At the mention of the potion the wolf in him rebelled. It's presence made him want ti snarl. To change into his animal form and run. Run where the potion would never find him.

This time when he stopped Riddle stopped with him. His blue eyes dark with some unknown emotion. Harrison had to lean against the cold stone. The fire in his belly increasing to nearly unbearable levels.

The wolf didn't want the potion. While it had been against using potions as a form of control it never rebelled like this before. While his inner wolf hated control over it, it never acted like this. The suppressant had saved his life when it was invented. So what was the issue now?

Riddle had started pulling him along again. This time his steps were faster. They were taking the fastest route to the Hosptial wing.

Through the journey he was struggling to stay human. Every cell in his body wanted to shift. It wasn't fading. If anything the closer they got to the Hosptial wing the worse it got.

Riddle must have gotten tired of his fighting. He snapped," Stupefy."

There wasn't any time for Harrison to draw his wand. A red light hit him in the chest and the world went black.

Tom's POV

He continued to the Hospital Wing with Harrison floating next to him. It had become a struggle to get him to move. Harrison wasn't really fighting him. More like he was fighting something in him.

It only took him a few moments to reach the Hospital Wing. The matron was already helping students. Some had been hit with the bat boogie hex. Or other low power spells. Upon seeing him however she ushered him to place Harrison on the bed.

She asked starting diagnostics," What happened this time?"

Tom said shaking his head," He hasn't been himself all day. When I went to meet up with him after classes he was burning up. I had to stun him to get him here. Otherwise he was fighting me the whole way."

It was a believable story without giving up all their knowledge. He knew that Harrison would not want the potion revealed. Considering it was they who created it. It could have disastrous consequences on the timeline. She barely glanced at the parchment before conjuring ice packs. She ordered," Put one on his forehead. One on the back of his neck. Finally one on his chest. That should bring down his temperature some. Then fire call Professor Slughorn."

He did as he was bid. It was the muggle way to bring down a temperature. Still it was an effective way. When he firecalled his head of house the man came right through. No doubt remembering the last time that Harrison was in the Hospital Wing.

Almost as an after thought he firecalled Weissman. They would likely need the King's expertise. The silver haired man had his back to him.

He called out," Weissman!"

The man immediately turned to face him. There wasn't even a need for him to say anything. Instead the man motioned for him to move back. He did and the next Weissman came through. Upon seeing who lay in the bed he quickly made his way over.

Tom could only watch as the three tried to save Evans life. Despite what the boy said earlier it was his life at stake. Several times he had to move so that they could get something they needed. Or summon it.

Weissman swore after an hour of work," Son of a bitch! That's it! Has he had any aura suppressing since coming to Hogwarts? Any at all?"

It was Tom who answered surprised," No. He had the recipe for one that he used to use. We have been using one of the potion classrooms to recreate it..."

Anything else he would have said was interrupted. Weissman shouted," No! He must not have any. I didn't think of this before. I would have thought that they would have read my notes on suppressing someone's aura. Especially if they are bound to more than one king. Or in his case bound to more than one and a king himself."

Tom felt his blood run cold. Harrison couldn't have the potion they had beem working on for a month. Putting it so carefully together it wouldn't kill a scent seeker.

Weissman said touching Harrison's right arm where the scent seeker mark lay," If he was just a normal scent seeker. Unbound to a king it would have been fine. Giving it to him as he is now would most certainly be fatal. Do you know how many times he would take it?"

For a moment he thought then said," At least once a week. Towards the full moon daily. It kept him in check."

Weissman's already pale countenance blanched. There was something wrong with his statement. Tom knew what ever the man said next would not be good. Internally he wanted to strangle Evans. The younger boy should not have kept so many things secret. Like how he ended up here.

Weissman said rubbing his eyes tiredly," His system will need to be flushed. It will take at least three days to get rid of all of the supressors. Even given how much time it has been since he had one. Next will be the aura fall out. I suggest letting him come with me. There is no telling how long it will take. We also have to consider the aura fallout. Given how long he has been a king it will be massive. The safest place for not only him but for the students is with me."

Tom could feel there was more that was being left unsaid. Something the man knew. The silver haired man kept his eyes firmly on the boy. Not letting anyone else meet his gaze.

Tom asked," How long?"

Weissman shook his head his voice cold but firm," There's no telling. Nothing like this has happened before. It could be days or even weeks. One thing I do know is that the longer he stays the less chance he has of returning."

Slughorn said with as much authority as he could muster," Then he should go. At least for the his own safety."

Tom could see the other motive. Slughorn didn't want Evans to hurt his Slytherins. Not that the teenager could blame him. There would be hell to pay if one of the Slytherins from a wealthy family were hurt. So his ally from another time would have to leave.

An idea came to him. He said," Someone should go to keep him appraised of his assignments. So he doesn't fall behind. It is an OWL year after all."

While it seemed he was trying to be a good perfect. In truth it was an excuse for the boy to check up on one of future followers. Despite what Evans had told him about what he is to become. He felt he could change it if given the chance. He also felt Evans would make a good follower if he kept checking on him. Working on building a sense of trust.

Weissman said giving him a look that said he wasn't fooled," It would be best. That way when he won't be behind. You are not coming every day. I will not have two teenagers running around my airship."

Riddle nodded his acceptance. In his mind he was already plotting how to get in every day.

Weissman's POV

He had been telling most of the truth when he examined the boy. Harrison Evans suppressed aura would likely destroy the school if his system wasn't flushed. That the aura suppressors were the main cause of this. Key to that was main. What he didn't tell them for fear of their reaction was what triggered it.

When the Slates had been uncovered and he started his experiments there had been some unexpected side effects. Not to him but to his fellow scientists. That was how he knew of scent seekers.

Flashback

Tackling the problem of the Slates choosing their "king" was more complicated than he gave credit it for. A month of working on trying to force it to choose a different rat was getting him nowhere. To make matters worse yesterday one of the swords had fallen causing a mini explosion. This had killed all of his rats.

His attention was diverted to one of the older scientist. This man was probably in his forties compared to Adolf's twenty five years. The very same man who hated that Adolf was given the head scientist position. Despite his youth.

He asked in German," Lucian what can I do for you?"

It was not often this man came to him. Even if he had a problem. Their personalities clashed and usual disagreements.

The man said looking around to be sure no one could overhear," I need to talk to you Weissman."

Adolf was holding the middle of his right forearm. It was strange he had been fine yesterday. Did he get hurt?

So he led the man to his office. Once inside Lucian immediately closed the blinds and the door. He had never seen his colleague act like this. It was out of character for the typically composed man.

Once he was sure that no one could see in Lucian began to roll up his sleeve. Given the time of year they were all wearing long sleeves. When it was half way up an unfamiliar mark was revealed. It was that of a wolf. He knew for a fact that it had not been there yesterday.

Adolf going into scientist mode said firmly," Tell me everything."

End of flashback

That had been the first recorded scent seeker. Three others were discovered soon after. Immediately his sister got to work on trying to suppress their inner beast. For a time it had worked.

Then one by one they had begun to get ill. Each felt the need to lay out under the full moon. On his advice they ignored it. Something that would forever haunt him.

For six months they ignored it and then one by one each disappeared. The army in an effort to try to keep them there locked the remaining men up. On the night of the seventh full moon they killed each other in their animal forms.

To that day the sight of the bloody room haunted his nightmares. If he didn't want the same to happen to the boy he would have to work fast. Given how long it had been it could already be too late. Adolf would not give up until the boy was dead. As long as the boy breathed there was hope.


	10. Suppression part 6

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. Hope it works better for you. I'm glad you continue to enjoy my stories.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. In a way they are. At the same time they aren't. The moon keeps the beast at bay. Lunar wasting disease is a product of scent seekers neglecting their beast. We will see more of this later.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Weissman's POV

With the boy hooked to an IV and his vitals stable Adolf was able to relax. The moment he had taken the boy things had started to go wrong. It shouldn't have been possible for the body to activate the Sword of Damocles. Not while unconscious. However that was exactly what happened.

Adolf had only had his own Sword of Damocles for a short time. This child had it for years. Even unconscious it was a battle to suppress his sanctum that was trying to manifest.

It got to the point where he had to call Lieutenant Kokujoji. The older man had recently been become the Second King with a Gold Sword of Damocles. Besides the boy in need, he was the only other king that had been throned.

Despite his patient being stable he had no way to help the boy. Flushing Harrison's system would only do so much notes on the potion the boy had added to his worry." It was obvious that the potion had not been tested at lengths with scent seekers. If it had then they would have realized how toxic it was.

For short periods of time it would be fine. Long, extended, periods of time was when the trouble started. It would start simple. The inner beast not wanting to come forward. Then it would progress to where any aura the scent seeker possessed would lash out. Which explained not only the lashing out aura but the abundance of it. Years of pent up aura suppressed by a potion that should never have been created.

Adolf pitied the boy. Harrison's life had not been an easy one. Aura this protective spoke of a hard life. Not to mention how he got there. Time travel. Forced into another time because he had destroyed the Slates. It made Adolf wonder if his future self had forced a Damocles Down if he would be here instead. He doubted it. That would cause a time paradox much larger than the current one.

Then there were the issues of when the boy went home. It was only a matter of time. The power of the Slates could only keep him there for so long. What would happen when Harrison was set back home? Likely things would go back to the way things were before he came.

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. They were heavy in the metal of his ship. There was only one person he knew had such heavy footsteps. Turning he watched as a black haired man with grey eyes walked in. Lieutenant Kokujoji had finally arrived.

Kokujoji asked noting the boy hooked up to the machines, "What happened to him, Weissman? You aren't one to allow someone to intrude on your private space. This is the first time you have let me in here since the bombing."

Adolf flinched at the mention of the bombings. He had always suspected it was the Allies attempt on destroying the Slates. That his sister's death had been a casualty of their plan. His death would have been part of the casualty list if the Slates had not chosen him in that moment. Why they chose him and not his sister still haunted him to this day.

Shaking his head of the thoughts he said, "This is Harrison Evans a student at Hogwarts."

That had Kokujoji's eyes narrowing in suspicion. His old friend was a squib in Japan. So he knew of the British Wizarding School. He wasn't jealous of others magic. Instead he embraced it and worked to join the Japanese army instead. Since then he completely left behind the world of magic.

Kokujoji asked with a growl, "Why? I thought you blamed the Allies for what happened?"

Adolf sighed, "I did and still do. However I will not allow a child to be punished for adults wrongdoings. He needs our help. This is not something I can do alone."

His friend had hardened since the last time they saw each other. This was not the same awkward Lieutenant he had seen just a few weeks ago. It seemed the elder Weissman's death had taken its toll on his friend as well.

Adolf said looking at Harrison, "He's just a child. If we kill him we are no better than the Allies. If we allow him to die when we could help him we would be worse."

For a moment he allowed the words to sink in. Either his old friend would help him or he wouldn't. No matter what his friend chose he would do his best to save this boy.

Turning away he made his way back to the bed Harrison was on. Harrison's chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. The slow breathing wasn't what worried the man. The auras flitting across the boy's chest was.

Blue aura was something Adolf had only seen in the rats. Yet it presented itself here without a chosen king. It was a softer aura. One meant to protect rather than attack. It made him wonder about its king. The king must be like that as well.

Red aura like the blue one he had only in rats. Like with the rats it was explosive and angry. This one was meant to destroy. Adolf was intrigued to meet the king it belonged to one day.

Then there was the Black aura. If Red was explosive, Black was animalistic. That was the only way to describe it and he knew who this Sword belonged to. A boy who risked every thing to save a country that wasn't his own. To protect a king who he claimed as his own.

Kokujoji moved up next him. For a moment he was surprised. Part of him thought that the Lieutenant would leave. It was understandable in a way. Kokujoji had been in love with Klaudia Weissman, Adolf's older sister.

The older man sighed as he said, "You are right. We cannot blame a child for the mistakes of his elders. In doing so we would be just as bad as them. Thank you for reminding me."

They shared a knowing look between them. In the years they had worked together they had come to an understanding. Children should never be punished because of something out of their control. If one was to break this agreement they could no longer be friend.

Despite Adolf's attempt to hide himself they had remained friends. Now their friendship would be pushed to the limit. They had to save this child's life.

Both men closed their eyes searching for their link to the Slates. Upon grasping it their sanctums activated. The pressure in the room began to rise. If anyone outside of the ship would have looked up they would have been surprised. Two Swords of Damocles had appeared. One silver and the other gold. Their sizes were much larger than even Weissman had predicted when he began his study. It showed the power behind both men's will.

When their sanctums were fully activated the boy groaned aloud. Harrison was trying even unconscious to grab at his left arm. It made Adolf glad he had the foresight to strap the boy down. Otherwise they would have a difficult time trying to control him.

Kokujoji asked noting the boy's pain, "What is causing him pain?"

"There is a sliver of the Dresden Slates in his left arm. It's part of the reason why we are in this situation."

Kokujoji said narrowing his eyes, "Weissman that's not possible. I was there during the project. There is no way he could possibly have a sliver of the Dresden Slates in his arm."

He snapped back, "It is not my story to tell Lieutenant. If you want to know the answer to your questions. You will have to ask the boy yourself. Now focus!"

This was going to be a long day if they couldn't get along. It would take both of them to suppress the three auras. Then Weissman would have to carefully draw out the beast within the boy. There was no planning after that point. So many things could go wrong depending on what the beast did.

Together the two men put their hands on either side of the boy's chest. Red aura lashed out against their hands. Adolf could feel pain from where it was burning his hand. By the way Kokujoji was biting his lip he felt the same.

Ignoring the Red aura Adolf focused his Silver aura into the boy. It was in the moment his Silver aura touched the boy that the Blue aura reacted. He had to dig his heel into the ground to keep from flying back. At first he had thought the Blue aura was weaker than the red. That assumption had been entirely wrong. It took all of his self control not to rub at his chest. The force was equal to that of the Red aura.

He said to Kokujoji, "I'll suppress the Blue aura. You suppress the Red aura. Once they are under control we can suppress the Black aura together."

His friend could only nod. They could only do their best in this endeavor. There was no guarantee it would even work. No one past or present had ever tried such a thing.

Silver and Blue auras were fought under his finger tips. Each trying gain control and force the other away. So far neither had been successful. The two auras despite not having a king to anchor them to a clansman were powerful. Whether this was from Harrison using them for years. Or the suppression potions wearing Adolf wasn't sure.

Black aura was swirling around the other two. It almost seemed as curious as the other two were protective. Power lay behind that aura. If he didn't already known the boy was a king, he did now. It was unmistakable power that every king had and would have. Whether they could use it or not would be up to each individual king.

It took twenty minutes of them fighting with the aura to finally suppress both Blue and Red. This left them panting but they couldn't relax. Not yet. There was still the Black aura to suppress and pull the beast forward. They just needed to catch their breath before they attempted it.

Once they caught their breath Kokujoji said, "No wonder you couldn't do this alone. What is he, Weissman? That wasn't normal."

Adolf said with a shake of his head, "He is a king just like us. A powerful one who bends to no one."

Kokujoji glared at him as he said, "That doesn't answer my question, Weissman. There is no way he can be a king and be that strong. As you told me the strength and power that comes from being a king comes in two parts. One is the will of the vessel. Two, and most important, is how long the vessel has been a king. If what you said is true then this boy has been a king for years. Now tell me the truth Weissman."

 **Thank you to KelticCat for being my beta and for your continued support.**


	11. Suppression part 7

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. Yeah it won't go well. You are an evil little fiend aren't you? Hahaha love your reviews as always.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. The past is doomed to repeat itself. What I mean will be shown later.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Weissman's POV

Lying wasn't an option here. Kokujoji knew him well enough to know when he was lying. Telling him would be breaking the fragile trust that had formed between him and Harrison. The decision was not an easy one to make.

Adolf said finally, "Listen, Lieutenant Kokujoji. What I am about to tell you must never leave this room. If it got out people would hound or even try to kill the boy."

Kokujoji's eyes narrowed but he nodded his assent. So Adolf continued, "Harrison Evans is not his real name as you suspected. His real name is Harry James Potter born on July 31st, 1980. The year he came from was 1995."

If this had been any other time he would have found Kokujoji's expression hilarious. His friend's grey eyes widened with surprise and jaw dropped.

Kokujoji asked disbelief clear in his voice, "Are you serious? How in the hell did he end up fifty years in the past? How can you believe his story, Weissman?"

Adolf replied looking at Harrison, "At first I was just as skeptical as you. Then I found what lies beneath the skin in his left arm. Harrison was sent here when he forced a Damocles Down fifty years from now. His Sword of Damocles destroyed the Slates. It is part of the problem here. The reason why I was unable to suppress it myself."

The sliver of the Slates increased the strength of the boy's aura. If it was just the aura he probably could have suppressed it himself. The power increase didn't make it possible. Then there was the power of his scent seeker.

Kokujoji said after a moment, "He destroyed the Slates. Why?"

"There was a war between Kings. As you already know there are seven Swords of Damocles. Or at least there were before Harrison came along. Most of the kings had a clan that served them by the time that he came into his powers. Two Kings came into their powers in an abnormal way. Harrison and Nagare Hisui. Nagare was technically killed in a previous Damocles Down incident. He started the war in an effort to give everyone the power of an aura. It is my understanding that Harrison went into the fight knowing that he wouldn't be coming out of it alive."

It was true. Any of them that worked with the Slates knew that destroying it would mean the death of anyone near it. The power output would have been immense. Given that Harrison was a wizard it was no surprise that it sent him back in time.

Kokujoji said after a moment, "I will help you this time. If we ever cross paths again, Weissman I will kill the boy. He is not natural."

For a moment he considered arguing with the man. Sure Harrison wasn't the most natural of Kings but that didn't mean he had to die. The look on the other's face stopped Adolf though. It was a look of pure hatred directed at the boy. There was no convincing his friend it seemed.

With nothing else to be said they turned back to the boy. Even if Kokujoji didn't agree with the boy having the power he wouldn't outright kill him. Not unless he was provoked in some way.

They began to work on the Black aura that was circling the boy's chest. It was angry and dutifully protecting the one who wielded it. One thing about the aura that Adolf noticed was that it didn't like interference. If one was to interfere between aura and it's chosen King they had better be prepared for a fight. As a clansman would protect their King. An aura would give everything to protect it's chosen.

His Silver aura already stretched thin keeping the Blue aura in line struggled to calm the Black aura. Together with Kokujoji, they began to push on it. As he expected it pushed back with the strength of a wolf.

The two Kings already weakened by their first fight were knocked back by the Black aura. Kokujoji growled but didn't say anything. They both had known the second part would be more difficult than the first. That the animalistic aura would fight with everything it had.

Moving back towards the bed that held the boy they began to attack the dark aura. Around the room silver, gold, and black colors clashed anyone had seen it at that moment they would have thought fireworks were going was both inside and outside of the boy's body.

While it wasn't far off the mark it wasn't correct either. This was what happened when three auras clashed. Whether it was at full or half strength they would give it everything.

When they were knocked back a second time he realized this wasn't going to work. They needed a different tactic. Otherwise, they would waste all of their energy on fighting this aura and the other two would slip.

Turning to Kokujoji he said, "We need to try something different. This isn't working."

The Lieutenant snarled, "What else can we do, Weissman? It's not like the aura is sentient and we could talk it down. It acts like we are trying to kill the boy."

Sentient... wait could it really be that simple? Adolf's own aura was sentient to a point. Nowhere near enough that he could speak with it but if he could send messages off in the form of images. That could prevent them from ending up on the floor again.

They would only get one shot at this though. He would have to put as much sincerity as he could into the images. That he wanted to save the boy not kill him. If he could pull this off then they would save the boy. At least that was what he hoped the outcome would be. There was still no guarantee the boy's body would accept the flush of his system. If it didn't then he would die and there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

He said quietly, "I have an idea. I will need you to keep the other auras off of me if this is to work. Trust me, Lieutenant."

For a brief moment, Kokujoji hesitated and he thought maybe he overstepped his bounds. Then there was an ever so slight nod. Kokujoji would give him his chance.

Adolf waited for the gold aura began to try and calm the auras. Then he drew upon his aura to touch the black aura. This time he wasn't trying to force the other down.

Touching the dark aura he allowed pictures of the boy to enter his aura. How he was now as they tried to flush his system. How he would be if they could not suppress his aura for a time. At least until Harrison's system of the toxins in it.

He allowed the images of the boy taking his last breath to be the dominant picture. For a moment the black aura seemed like it was going to attack again. Then it relented almost disappearing completely.

Both Adolf and Kokujoji fell back exhausted. Blue and Red aura followed the Black aura's lead. They fell back almost becoming nonexistent.

Kokujoji asked surprised, "Did you expect that, Weissman?"

Adolf replied with a faint smile, "No honestly I expected it to throw us against the wall. Though it seems the aura has accepted that I am trying to save it's holders life."

The Lieutenant asked disbelief clear in his tone, "Are you say it's sentient? That's not possible, Weissman."

Despite what the older man thought, they didn't know enough about aura to make that assumption. Even with all of his research, there was still so much they didn't know. For now, however, he needed to work on flushing the child's system. Researching aura could wait until after that.

Tom's POV

It was two weeks after Weissman took Evans away that he was allowed to go see the other. According to the Silver King, the younger boy was still unconscious but no longer in danger. That the poison was finally out of his system. They were waiting for the boy to wake up.

When he arrived at the airship the first thing he noticed was the size of the ship. It was far larger than any previous attempts. This made Tom wonder if the aura inside Weissman helped keep it afloat.

It only took a moment for his eyes to find the two beds in the ship. One had many medical machines on either side of it. There was also two fluid bags being put into an IV. Evans was hooked up to the machine and the IVs. Unlike when he left the younger boy was not flushed with fever. Nor was aura flitting across his chest. By the looks of it, he was simply sleeping.

Weissman walked out of a room saying, "There is a chair by his bed if you want to sit. I have some work I have to do."

Then he disappeared back into the room he just left. Whatever he was working on it must be important. Or he didn't want to deal with a teenager. Honestly, Tom thought it could go either way with the man. There was just no telling what went on in his head.

So he moved across the massive room to where Evans was asleep. The first thing Tom noticed as he drew closer was that Evans wasn't wearing a shirt. At that moment he realized that he never saw the other without a shirt on before. Evans always showered and dressed before everyone else. Even when he was burning up Tom cast a cooling charm rather than removing his clothes. When Evans first arrived he didn't see anything when he was trying to stop the bleeding. There was too much blood for him to see what lay beneath the shirt beyond his wounds.

What he saw made his blood boil with anger. Scars littered across the younger boy's chest. Some extended to his back but Tom couldn't see them because of the way he was laying. The scars were from a being beat with a belt.

A voice said from behind him, "He has had a hard life. I never expected so many scars on someone so young."

Weissman. Where the bloody hell had he come from? The didn't even make a sound when approaching Tom. Then he was gone like he never was there. How the hell did he do that?

For the moment he put aside his question about the strange man and continued to examine Evan's bare chest. He noticed a red mark on it shaped somewhat like a sword. It made him wonder if that was one of his clansman marks.

The power that he sensed in the boy before was noticeably subdued. Weissman had warned him about it but it was different seeing it for himself. He knew that such power was not meant to be kept hidden for so long, or suppressed. It could have dire consequences for the wizard that held it.

The steady rise and fall of Evans' chest allowed him to relax some. The boy was alive and healing. If he ever tried to do something so stupid again, Tom would lock him away where no one could hurt him again.

Pulling out one of the books he brought with him, he settled into the chair. This could be a long wait for the other to wake up.


	12. Suppression part 8

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. Hahahaha I think we all can. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your reviews and support. I agree but he doesn't know and Harry isn't going to tell him.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Coming around was like having a bucket of ice water dropped on him. For the first time in years he felt freezing. With red aura in his blood he was never cold. All of HOMRA were like that. Their aura kept them warm and connected. This cold was like a winter snow storm.

His mouth was dry and there was the taste of morning breath in it. He must have been asleep for awhile. The last thing he remembered was being too hot but nothing else. Someone must have taken him to the Hospital Wing.

Taking a slow deep breath he scented the air. A softer scent was next to him. It was that of a dark forest bathed in the moonlight. Soft and unobtrusive to the wolf in him. His mind supplied a moment later that it was Tom's scent.

It was only little more than two months since he came back to the past and already he was used to this. If something happened Tom was by his side. Either to help him or to scold him for doing something stupid. It scared him to realize how used to and dependent he was on Tom. How did this happen?

Before his thoughts could see continue to consider this another scent entered. It was an older scent but just as familiar. The scent was of freshly fallen snow and sadness. Even fifty years in the future the scent didn't change. Adolf K. Weissman was in the room with him and Tom.

Weissman's soft voice asked, "Has he woken at all?"

Tom's answered calmly but there was something hidden his tone, "No he's barely moved at all. How long is he going to be like this, Weissman? It's been a week since you allowed me in."

Weissman replied with a sigh, "His body is still recovering. Part of the problem was that we had to suppress two auras he's had since he was a child. The other issue was the aura that is his and his alone. It is more beast than anything else. It has to heal and be allowed free. In a way I can understand why he took the suppressors. It took two kings to draw it out without it trying to kill us."

His aura had tried to kill Weissman? That was why he kept it suppressed and under control. He was terrified of it getting out of his control and killing someone.

Part of Harrison wanted to open his eyes and say this. A wave of exhaustion however put a stop to that plan. It only took a moment before he fell back into sleep. His last thoughts on his aura.

It was an unknown amount of time before he came to again. This time he was alone. Unlike the first time when he woke he didn't feel the cold. Instead he felt empty inside, like he was missing something. It took him a moment to realize that the missing part of him was his inner wolf. While it was there it was no longer trying to fight its way to the surface. Instead it was laying in the back of his mind calmly waiting.

Cracking an eye open he winced at the brightness of the room. Once his one eye adjuisted he opened the other. He found he was staring at the ceiling of Himmelreich. It had not changed much from the time he saw it. Still it was a surprise to find himself once more on the ship. His condition must have taken a turn for the worst if they let Weissman take him.

With that thought he tried to sit up and found that his muscles were weak. Sitting up took most of his energy and made his muscles shake like he spent all day fighting. He was only able to hold himself up for a few seconds. Then his muscles gave out and he was laying back again the bed. It seemed he would have to wait for someone to come check on him.

It didn't take long for someone to come check on him. Light footsteps and the scent of freshly fallen snow filled his senses. Weissman was coming.

Harrison turned his head in the direction of the footsteps. The man was wearing his usual attire. White undershirt with a brown jacket and pants. His silver eyes shone at seeing Harrison awake.

Weissman said relief coloring his soft tones, "Good you're back finally awake. I was beginning to wonder if the aura had done internal damage that we couldn't see."

Harrison tried to reply but the dryness of his throat kept him from making a sound. It was enough for Weissman to come over. He picked something up behind his head so Harrison couldn't see it. A moment later there was a glass with a straw in front of his face. Weissman's warm hand helped him sit up.

Harrison took small sips finding that it was cold water. The cold water was a relief on his parched throat. It took all his control not to gulp it down. Experience told him that would only make him sick.

When he was done Weissman laid him gently back down. Clearing his throat Harrison asked, "What happened? Why did I wake up here?"

The man said gently, "Rest. Your body is still recovering from your auras being suppressed. We will talk again when you wake."

Silver aura surrounded him. A sense of calm went through him. The simple command of rest was powerful enough to send him back into the darkness. Aggravation went through him but was soon suppressed by the need to rest.

The third time he came to the scent of dark forest bathed in the moonlight was next to him. Opening his eyes he found exactly who he expected. Tom Riddle was sitting in a chair with a book in his hands. His blue eyes shot to meet Harrison's green ones.

Tom stated surprise lacing his tone, "You're awake."

Harrison replied sarcastically, "No I sleep with my eyes open. Of course I'm awake. Where's Weissman?"

He felt stronger this time and when he tried to sit up his muscles didn't shake. The rest had done him some good even if he didn't want to admit it. Once he was sitting up fully he took in Tom's appearance.

The older boy's normally immaculate appearance was almost sloppy. His green and silver tie was loosened and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone. There were dark bags under his eyes that spoke of lack of sleep. All in all the boy looked like a mess.

A grown marred the other's face as he said, "Weissman had to get supplies. There is no need to be rude Harrison. If it wasn't for me they wouldn't have known how to save you. Did you know that the suppressants were killing you slowly?"

They were killing him? That was news to him. Then again it really didn't surprise him all that much. There was little time for Fushimi to put any real research in it. At the time he had been dying and his only hope was an aura suppressant. It worked for what they needed it to. With war brewing there just wasn't time to look into it further.

All at once it hit him. Part of the potion was the main steps for Wolfsbane. If the potion was deadly for him that would make it the same for werewolves. Did they know what they were taking in order to suppress the wolf within? He highly doubted it.

Harrison said shaking his head, "I didn't know. It was created in a short period of time. The basis of it was for a well known potion that controlled the inner wolf of a werewolf. It was changed slightly to affect aura as well. There wasn't much time for its creator to run tests. A war was brewing and I was dying at the time."

A voice said from across the large room, "They still should have done the tests. Suppressing aura alone is deadly to the body. Eventually it will build up and explode out. You were lucky there was two kings to control it here. If it had been any one else they would have died along with anyone else in a ten block radius of you."

Pushing himself further up he could see Weissman. The man was on the other side of the room like he expected. His silver eyes watched him expectantly.

Harrison said rubbing his eyes, "War didn't allow it. We were either fighting an unknown enemy that we couldn't track. Or we were fighting a known enemy that was too powerful to take down alone. We lost so many good people in both wars. One to his own power. One to the power of JUNGLE. One to a man of many faces and personalities."

Then there was his king that he was bonded to. He didn't know if Reisi alive or dead. It hurt that he didn't know what happened.

Weissman moved across the room and Harrison could see something in his hand. As he got closer that was when the younger realized that it was a photograph. It made him wonder what was on the photograph.

Weissman said holding it out to him, "I want you to look at this for me and tell me if it's the same as you remember."

Harrison took the picture as Tom glanced at it curiously. It was the Slates when it was still in Dresden. He noticed something that made his blood run cold. From what he remembered of the Slates the front right corner was missing in his time. In this picture the corner was whole. He wasn't the only person who had a sliver of the Slates in him.

Weissman must have seen his reaction for he said, "That's what I thought. There is another who has a piece of the Slates in your time."

Riddle inquired curiously, "What does that mean Weissman?"

It was Harrison who answer fear lacing his tone, "It means the war was for nothing. Destroying the Slates would mean nothing. The power that flows through our veins will disappear for a time."

"Only for it to return when the two slivers meet. If you return to your time, you will be very much in danger. People will seek to destroy you or use you to regain the powers of the past."

The only question was who had the other piece. His piece reacted to any and all aura used. Was the other piece the same? Or did it react differently? There were so many questions and for now no way to find answers. As long as he was in the past he wouldn't find the answers. As long as he was in the past he would still be searching for a way to prevent what was to come.


	13. Aura's and beasts

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Warning from here on out there will be spoilers to Fantastic Beasts and where to find them.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. Yep everything always happens to him.

StarKurama: Thanks for your review my friend. Eventually he will meet up with his king again. Some things will change others won't.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Thankfully they are still in the future. Unlike Harry they were not near the Slates when they were destroy. Only two kings were. One is dead for he was only kept alive by the power of the Slates. The other was sent back in time.

Tom's POV

Over the two weeks since Harrison's awakening he spent preparing for the other's return. Zevi took notes for and homework assignments. It was Tom who tried to get through the enchantments on Harrison's trunk.

From what he could tell the wards were similar to what was used in the full moon. Only someone with the correct password could get in. Considering he didn't speak Wolf Speak, it made it all that more difficult.

Twice when trying to get through the enchantments he had been burned. Once his hair was turned red and gold. After that he stopped trying common spells or spells in English. Parslemagic magic was just as powerful.

Normally he would leave someone's trunk alone. Especially considering all the protections placed on this one. It wasn't worth the trouble that he was going through. This time he had a reason to get through the enchantments. According to Weissman, Auras needed a focus point to be useful. Most Kings chose a weapon of sorts. From what he remembered Harrison had a sword when he was brought to their time. If that was his focus point then any control exercises would be useless without it. A reasonable conclusion would be that Harrison kept it in his trunk.

Zevi asked as he stretched from being stranded, "My lord, are you going to visit Evans today?"

Tom said his eyes narrowing, "I am. Why, Prince?"

Zevi held out papers to him and replied calmly, "These are the notes and assignments for Harrison. Dumbledore has been acting strangely since you started going over to visit."

Dumbledore was always acting strangely. The rumors that Grindlewald was coming were rising. Dumbledore spent more time working in his office. Anytime someone went to get help he put away a silver object. Almost like he was hiding something that he didn't want anyone to know about.

He said coldly, "Keep an eye on him, Prince. I want to know what he is up to."

"Do you know what Evans has planned for Yule break? It's only a few short days away now."

Tom eyes narrowed replied, "He will likely be staying at Hogwarts or with Weissman over break. Like myself the only other place he could would be an orphanage."

So far only Weissman and himself knew the truth. Dumbledore likely suspected that Harrison wasn't exactly being truthful with him. Without proof however there was little he could do.

Tom said shrinking the trunk wordlessly, "I'm going to Weissman's."

Zevi bowed his head slightly as he replied, "Of course, my Lord."

If Tom couldn't bring the sword itself he would bring the entire trunk. If he saw how the other opened it maybe he would get a clue for the next time. This wouldn't be the last time he needed in the trunk. That he was sure of.

After leaving Zevi in their common room he made his way up to the infirmary. It was still the only way to floo to Weissman. The nurse barely glanced at him before turning back to her work. Flooing to the ship was no different than normal. When he arrived however he had to duck away from a blast of Blue aura. It seemed he has walked into an aura control session.

Weissman chided calmly his back against the glass of the ship on the far side, "You must keep calm if you are to have control. Focus on a single point of your body and let your aura fill that part."

Harrison was closer to Tom but his back was to him. Tom could see the younger boy shaking from exhaustion. They must have been at this for awhile now.

Harrison snapped back angrily, "Damn it, Weissman. I am not Mikoto or Yata. Even with my Red aura I need something physical that is not my body as a focus point. My lighter is for my Red aura. My sword and knives are for my Blue aura and occasionally my Red."

Tom said with a smirk, "Perhaps your trunk would be of some help."

Harrison spun around so fast that he swayed almost falling over. Killing Curse green eyes met his deep blue ones. The green eyes softened at the sight of him.

Harrison said softly, "Tom. You brought my trunk? Can i see it, please?"

Tom brought it out and resized it. Immediately Harrison moved to his side and began to fiddle with the trunk. A growl resounded through the other's chest that made Weissman look up. Worry was deep set in the man's grey eyes.

It wasn't until both of them saw the trunk open that they relaxed. Tom realized that the growl was the password. As he suspected the trunk was protected by Wolf Speak.

For a moment Harrison rummaged around in his trunk. While Tom expected a sword to come out he was prepared for what else came out. On the very top of sword a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Below that was the clothes Harrison had worn when he arrived at Hogwarts. Unsurprisingly they were still stained with his blood.

Harrison pushed the trunk out of his way and placed the bundle on the floor. With it on the floor he began to pull a belt from under the clothes. Like the clothes it was stained with blood, on its right side. Tom realized it must have been from the wound. The very wound that almost killed the boy.

Harrison didn't seem to notice the way his thoughts went. Instead he put the belt around his waist. There was no hesitation in his movements. They were the actions of someone who had done it hundreds of times before. Next he picked up the knives and began hiding them on his person. Even having seen Harrison hide them, Tom could not see where they were hidden. There wasn't a bulge to indicate a hidden weapon.

Harrison then pushed his clothes off the sword. The sword itself was long but not quite long enough to be a long sword. At the same time it was too long for it to be a regular blade. Even sheathed he could see that its width was not wide like a broad sword. Tom was curious to see what it looked like bare and ready for battle.

When Harrison stood fully there was something different about the younger boy. Despite only knowing him for a short time, Tom learned the other's body language. The only time he stood like that was when he was defending someone. It was a confident stance that spoke of his true power. A King's strength.

Harrison's POV

Standing back to his full height with his sword belted at his side gave him renewed confidence. Using his sword as a focus point was something he learned years ago. Every clansman in SCEPTER4 had to learn it. Their focus point was required to be the sword. Using his knives for a focus point was something he learned from Fushimi.

A ping however stopped him from activating the emergency draw. Someone not in Hogwarts was trying to come through the Floo. Both Harrison and Tom drew their wands pointing them at the fireplace. As far as they knew no one was supposed to be coming through.

A red brown haired man came through. He was scruffy looking like someone who spent the night on the streets or just woke up. His scent was intriguing. It was neither light nor dark. Instead was that of newly cooled embers. He was wearing a blue coat, brown vest, white shirt, bow tie, dark brown trousers and dragon hide boots. It wasn't until azure eyes met his killing curse green that he recognized the man.

Shocked he exclaimed, "Newt Scamander!"

Azure eyes lit up with mirth as said, "I am but I'm not sure I know your name. Weissman you promised a rare and unusual creature for me."

It was Harrison's turn to glare at the older king. He was NOT an unusual creature. He was simply a King in the wrong time period.

Weissman said making Harrison's hackles rise, "The boy there is the one you are looking for. A scent seeker."

Blue eyes now examined him with a curious light. Harrison bared his teeth in turn. There was nothing more he hated more than to be the center of attention.

When the other stepped close to him, Harrison moved away. Newt Scamander was famous in his time. The man was famous for his knowledge on magical beasts. Scent seekers however were not magical. They got the power from being near the Slates. It was taught that the power was similar to a wizard's Animagus form. The Slates worked on wizard and muggle regardless. That made it more difficult to determine what determined one's form. Or why they received one in the first place.

Weissman opened his mouth to say something but Newt held up a hand. The man's head tilted to the side watching him carefully. It was as if the blue eyes were looking directly into his soul.

A gentle magic reached out for Harrison's own. Instinctively his magic reacted away from the foreign magic. His inner wolf snapped at the magic. Then ever so carefully his magic reached back out. The foreign magic was calm and gentle. His wolf calmed as the magic washed over Harrison. Even his aura which was raging just a few moments before calmed.

Harrison asked his voice soft, "How did you do that?"

Newt said with a soft shy smile, "It helps with calming magical creatures. Whether you realize it or not scent seekers are magical."

The look of disbelief Harrison gave the other didn't seem to faze him. If anything it made the already soft look become even softer. This man was not what he was expecting. Meeting him was unexpected to begin with. If Harrison remembered correctly Newt should be helping fight Grindlewald, not talking to a king.

Tom said reminding them all that he was there, "I was wondering that myself. According to the rumors going about you work with the Aurors now. Despite the fact that you are not one."

Newts' eyes lost their look of mirth and held the same look as Harrison's. The look of deep rooted pain that ate one up from the inside. It seemed the cheerful side was just a persona. It was something Harrison understood well. After losing so many that he cared about, how could he not when he too lost so much.


	14. A clan beyond time part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. We will be seeing more of Newt for awhile at least.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. It definitely will be. Fate has shown a rare kindness. By her hands their lives and those who come after them will never be the same again.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

After twenty minutes of rest, he was back to practicing aura. This time he had a focus point. Unlocking the aura seal was easy. As a lieutenant he could force an unlock. If he was a regular clansman he would have to declare an emergency draw.

There was a flick of the man's thumb and the coin was in the air. Time seemed to slow down as his aura activated. Using his sword as the focus he swung at the coin.

It was too much on the power side. Instead of cutting the coin it sent it flying. With deft hands Newt caught the coin. Two items imbued with the power of the Kings. Silver to deflect his attack. Blue to make the attack.

Tom asked curiously, "What does it take to cut that coin? I would have thought your sword was going to cut straight through it."

Harrison said echoing the words of the past, "The aura imbued into the coin is to deflect an attack. While my aura is trying to cut through the aura and into the coin. Only a perfect balance of power and control will give me success."

Blue eyes seemed to contemplate his words. This wasn't the first time he had done such an exercise. Years prior he had done the same exercise under the watchful gaze of Zengo. The man had only taken two students in his time under Reisi Munakata. He was the only member of the previous SCEPTER4 to be offered a place in the new one.

Harrison always wondered if it was out of self preservation that Reisi did it. Or if it was out of a sense of duty. To have the only person to kill a King and not be one themselves. It came at a price however. Zengo lost his sword arm the day he killed Jin Hibari. As such he had to learn to fight with his opposite hand. It wasn't until the war between JUNGLE and the rest of the clans that Zengo really came out of retirement. Before he simply kept records and inventory.

Then he began to join them in battle again. Harrison felt worry for his King like never before. Even now he didn't know if Reisi survived the battle. Or if Zengo killed him to save innocent lives.

Newt asked tilting his head to the side, "How long has it been since you have done this exercise?"

Harrison tilted his head up towards the ceiling. His mind becoming lost in a memory, "Not since before I was shot. It's been almost three years now. Three years since I had full control over my aura. Three years since I could move my shoulder properly."

In memory of the bullet his shoulder felt as if it was on fire. The flame started at just behind his shoulder blade and moved so that it nearly consumed his entire being. A growl erupted from the back of his throat. His inner wolf was reacting to the pain.

Cold hands touch the sides of his face and he snarled in response. As he tried to pull away one hand left his face and went to the back of his neck. It forced his head to bend so that his nose was pressed into a shoulder. A dark forest bathed in the moonlight scent filled his nose and he calmed slightly. It drew him from the memory of the past.

Without realizing he had closed them he opened his eyes. Tom's deep blue eyes filled his vision. Hidden in them was worry and confusion. If Harrison had not spent so much time with the other, he would not have recognized it.

Newt said bluntly pulling his attention away from Tom, "You have been hurt deeply. Physically and mentally."

Harrison answered his head lowering, "No one makes it though a war without scars. This one began before we realized it was a war."

A look of understanding flashed through the older man's eyes. If there was anyone in this time that would it would be Newt and Weissman. They were living through a war. As it was he would never have full movement in his shoulder again. At best he only had seventy percent of his movement. Even that depended on weather. If it was cold or wet his shoulder movement would be hindered further.

Weissman said suddenly, "Riddle I wish to speak with you for a moment. Newt, if you would."

Tom shot him a look before following Weissman. Harrison had a feeling he knew what it was about. Most likely the original King was warning Tom about the King's power. About the fact that kings kept to themselves and only each other. The closest that a King would be to someone was if they were a clansman.

The Black Sword of Damocles was the only one that never had a clan tied to it. Harrison feared that if he allowed anyone close to him. Clansmen, whether the King wants to or not, become close to the one they serve.

Harrison had seen what would happen if one became too close to a Clansman. Harrison took a bullet for his King. Tatara Totsuka died in order to get to Mikoto Souh. He couldn't be the reason someone else died. Not after all who died for him.

Newt asked drawing him from his thoughts, "Where did you go, little wolf?"

Little wolf? How? How did Scamander know that he was a wolf scent seeker?

Blue eyes held a spark of amusement in them. It was almost as if the man could see directly into his thoughts. A little shyly he found himself smiling back.

This man was not what he expected. It seemed he didn't see monsters where most saw them. Instead he saw lost souls who were simply looking for their place in the world. He was one of the lost souls. Somehow that didn't make him angry or his beast act out.

Newt said his head turning to the side again, "You are a King. Just like Weissman. Yet at the same time you seem lonely."

A lonely King was a dangerous King. Very few Kings that were lonely made it to an old age. Many took their lives or just disappeared. It was why they had Clansman. Keep to themselves and only each other. Their Clansman was what kept from being lonely.

Harrison replied, "I have never had a clan of my own. While I faithfully served two Kings for years, it wasn't the same."

The danger of being his Clansman was what kept Harrison from making a Clan. Scent seekers were dangerous enough. Controlling the inner beast was difficult. Many thought they were werewolves or weres for a reason.

Newt replied his voice calm and gentle, "You could make your own Clan. Scent seekers are not the monsters people see them as. As their King you could be bring them together."


	15. A clan beyond time part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your reviews and support. You're right. Loneliness is not so easily abated. A clan however is the something that helps all kings.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your reviews and support. Why thank you.

DarkRavie:Thanks for your reviews and support.

Harrison's POV

Even several days later Newt's words stuck with him. Scent Seekers from all across the world brought together. Bound to one King and not being rogue strains.

Harrison was set to return to Hogwarts just in time for school holidays. He and Tom were going to head to London and stay at the Leaky Cauldron rather than stay at the school. He loved Hogwarts from the bottom of his heart. It just wasn't the same as staying back in his own time.

He had another reason for wanting to stay in London. The attack on Diagon Alley would happen during the break. If he could help save lives while Dumbledore dueled Grindlewald then he would.

Christmas... It would be his first Christmas without HOMRA OR SCEPTER4 in years. Even when he stayed at Hogwarts they always sent him something. Clans were like family and he always felt more loved with them than he did with the Dursley's.

It would not be without some joy however. In his hands held the proof that Newt's words had an effect. A Black Aura filled coin made out of steel and copper lay in his palm. On it was a wolf standing. The wolf's right paw had a serpent wrapped around it. The eyes of the wolf were green as poison. While the snake's had one blue and one red eyes. On the backside of the coin was a capital R. A name resounded through him: Rangers.

Harrison didn't even remember etching this symbol into the coin. Or even coming up with the name. It was instinctive knowledge. Almost like he always knew what he was meant to be.

Reisi's words resounded through his head, "A King does not choose his symbol. Just as he cannot choose the Sword that he is given. When you're ready for a clan your Aura will make its symbol. The symbol is an image of whatever is in your heart."

There were occasions that the symbol was the same as the previous clan symbol. This was most common when the next King was once a clansman. Like Anna and Reisi were.

Other times they were completely different and unique to the King themselves. The exception being Weissman's clan. They came up with it all together.

Using what he learned from Weissman he used his Red Aura to put a hole in the top of the coin. Like the others he had already made it would have a steel chain so that they could always wear it.

There were five of them in total. One for each of his friends. In this time at least it wouldn't be a large clan. It would be a start at least. Even HOMRA only started off with a few members before eventually growing to one be one of the most powerful clans in Japan.

His control was far from perfect. It would take several more weeks before he would be happy with it. The control was enough that he could return to school without worrying about hurting someone.

Weissman threatened to strangle him if he even considered taking suppressants again. It was almost as if the other knew he would be returning to his own time. If he was truthful with himself he would agree. It wasn't a matter of if but of when.

The scent of freshly fallen snow and sadness caught his attention. Turning his head he saw Wiessman walking towards him. Harrison was sitting out on the balcony of the ship. Despite it not being the full moon he felt the urge to sit out under the stars. Instincts never led him wrong before so he chose to follow this one.

The longer he sat out in the waning moonlight he felt more revitalized. His energy levels were growing as was his stamina. Before now he had not realized the damage taking suppressants had done.

It kept his Auras at bay like they wanted, yes. There was a price that came with it however. It drained both his energy levels and stamina for Aura usage. It made it more difficult to relearn how to control his Aura. Or even simply using it the way he should have been in the first place. Still he was coming along with it faster than Weissman thought he would. It became a lot easier once he had his focus points.

Even now he still didn't have a focus point for his Black Aura. It wasn't something he could just pick an object over. Each had a special significance to the user. A sword to protect his own. A lighter given to him by one he cared for. So far he didn't have such an object for the BlackAura.

Weissman stated breaking him from his thoughts, "You should be resting, Harrison. You go back to your school tomorrow."

Harrison shook his head as he replied, "I can't sleep. Something told me I had to stay outside. It's revitalizing to be under the moonlight."

Weissman didn't answer at first. Instead he chose to sit next to him on the balcony. From where they sat both of them could see the waning moon.

Weissman inquired with a nod to the necklace in his hands, "Are you going to do it? There isn't a guarantee that it will remove your loneliness. How do you know it will work?"

Harrison smiled as he whispered serenely, "I saw it work on you. Two clansman of your own."

Weissman's grey eyes widened with surprise. He inquired surprise and fear in his voice, "I had clansman? Why?"

"It was required what we went through. They helped you in your time of need."

Kuroh Yatogami and Neko. While at first they didn't get along with Harrison, the three of them had learned to be friends. For Weissman they would do anything. Even if at first Kuroh wanted to kill the King for something he didn't do.

They were the reason Harrison chose to make his Sword of Damocles fall. Originally it was going to be Weissman. After seeing them together Harrison couldn't let the older King do it.

He would forever deny the squeak he made when Weissman hauled him up. It was an unexpected movement that showed the man's strength. He might have looked like a weak scientist but he was surprisingly strong.

Weissman grinned at him as he stated, "Come on. I'm getting you to go to bed if it's the last thing I do. If you stay up all night then you will be grumpy in the morning."

They bickered all the way back to the bed he was borrowing. Despite his denials he could feel tiredness overcoming him. It wasn't long after he climbed into bed that darkness overtook him.

The next morning came all too quickly for Harrison. When the sunshine woke him he groaned out loud.

Weissman's voice broke through the fog in his mind, "Wake up, kid. You're leaving today. That makes you Dumbledore's problem now."

Harrison gave another groan but rolled from the bed. Dumbledore's problem. Yeah right. He was just about everyone else's problem, than that man's.

Once he was on his feet he found Weissman holding out a change of clothes. With a grateful smile he took them. The other turned to give him a moment of privacy to change.

The clothes were simple black button down shirt and pants. Due to going back to Hogwarts he had to wear a green Slytherin robe. Once it was on he packed his trunk and locked it. For the first time in weeks he was returning to Hogwarts.

 **Betaed by Keltic Kat**


	16. A clan beyond time part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Most likely.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

APridefulSin:Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Like every other time he had gone through the Floo, Harrison stumbled out. Arms caught him as if they were expecting him. The scent of a dark forest bathed in the moonlight immediately assaulted his nostrils.

He whispered softly, "Tom..."

Then shaking his head from the fog that descended upon him he straightened. Becoming too close to anyone here was dangerous. He didn't know how long he would stay for. There was always the chance of him getting pulled back through time. Or even that he was stuck here.

Tom's eyes held a stoic look. There was no emotion at all in them. Harrison had to wonder what the older boy was thinking. Sometimes he knew exactly what that was. Other times it was like trying to read a brick wall.

A voice said from behind Tom making Harrison look up, "Ah, Harrison. Welcome home. We were beginning to wonder if you would make it back before the Christmas holidays."

Albus Dumbledore walked up to them and Tom turned so that his back wasn't to the man. Harrison could understand his mistrust. Dumbledore didn't treat Slytherins fairly. It would be one of the reasons they were mistrusted back in his time. Spending time with them now,Harrison had learned that his preconceptions were wrong.

They could not afford his ire though. The final fight with Grindlewald was fast approaching. If they wished to succeed they would need Dumbledore.

Swallowing he replied, "Thank you for your concern professor. I am healed from the unfortunate circumstances."

Dumbledore nodded as he said, "Well then boys enjoy your day. Remember tomorrow is the start of the holidays. Mr. Evans I would take the time to catch up on your studies. Good day my boys."

With that the man was gone leaving him alone with Tom. For a moment blue and green eyes only stared.

Then Tom smirked, "You were gone for a long time, Harrison. Welcome back."

Harrison smiled widely as he said, "I bet you missed me. Eh, Tom?"

Blue eyes narrowed as he retorted sarcastically, "Like a wolf misses the deer. How are you? Really?"

Harrison flexed his auras slightly enjoying the feel of their power. Then he replied, "Better than I have in a long time."

At least that was how he was physically. Emotionally he still felt the pangs of loneliness creeping in. A false smile crossed his lips.

Tom being Tom saw right through it and gave him a long look. There weren't any words spoken between them. The look was enough for him to understand.

Without another word however they left. This was Dumbledore's office. There was no telling what kind of spells the man had around the room. Somethings were better left untold to the future headmaster.

They made their way to the dungeons. Students passed them lifting heads and hands in greeting. For his part Harrison was happy to be back. It was boring with only Weissman to talk to.

When they reached the entrance to the common rooms Tom said, "Baslisk."

Harrison wanted to laugh at the password. Of course it would be the Slytherin monster. Instead he allowed a twitch of his lips.

The moment they entered all eyes were on them. It reminded him of when he first arrived. He was the strange new person. The one who came in the middle of the term.

There wasn't curiosity this time around. In fact many of the Slytherins held cold looks in their eyes. Did they blame him for something he had no control over? Or had something happened while he was gone?

One by one students left giving him nods on their way out. It wasn't until Orion, Alphard, Lestrange, Zevi, Abraxas and Tom were left that anyone spoke.

Zevi was the first to break the silence, "Welcome back, Harrison. Is your control fixed?"

Harrison answered truthfully, "As fixed as it can be. I need to speak to everyone but Lestrange alone."

Tom glanced at him a curious light entering his eyes. Harrison had to do this now. Otherwise it might be too late later. Or he might get cold feet.

For Harrison this was a big step. Never before did he have or even consider having a clan. Despite his loneliness and ties to the Scent Seekers.

Tom ordered his eyes on Lestrange, "Lestrange, leave. We will send for you if we need you."

Immediately Lestrange tried to argue, "My lord! You can't take this outsider's words for anything."

Tom whispered in a deadly tone, "I said leave, Lestrange. Now."

Lestrange sent him a pissed off look but obeyed. He went to the common room entrance. For half a second he hesitated then left the room.

Once it was the five of them Harrison pulled his trunk out of his pocket. After a growled resizing and password for the trunk. Once it was to the correct size he pulled out the packages.

Turning after locking his trunk back he said, "These are for each of you."

The others moved closer and he began to pass out the packages. They took them and he could see the confusion. It only amplified when they pulled out the necklaces.

Tom inquired holding it up to see the marking etched into his necklace, "What are these for?"

This was the moment of truth. Either they would accept the new marks or not. Would this abate his loneliness or only make it more pronounced? It was too late to go back now. All he could do was push forward.

He replied not looking any of them in the eyes, "It's a Clansman mark. As long as you bare these it shows that you are under the protection of one of the Kings. Wearing them will give you access to Black aura. My aura."

It would have amused him if it was any other time that he broke their masks. Each of them stared at him wide eyed. All except for Tom who only stared.

He waited. Who would be the first to slip it over their heads? Who would be the first to deny him?

Tom questioned quietly, "A snake and a wolf? It is an unusual combination but somehow... somehow I can see it."

Without another word Tom slipped it over his head. Zevi soon followed and the others not far behind. Black lights engulfed each person. It tested each other them to be sure they had what it took to be clansman. These five were chosen because they had what it took.

Then the Black light faded. Each person was standing no worse for wear. It seemed that it had worked. He could feel a connection to each of them. His bond with Alphard was stronger than the others, except for Tom's. It seemed no matter the time or the circumstances his bond with the older boy would always be strong.


	17. A clan beyond time part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder:Thanks for your reviews and support. That he does. All I'm going to say on the matter.

DarkRavie:Thanks for your review my friend.

This is going to be the last true chapter. Be sure to check out the epilogue and the sequel, Disconnected memories.

Harrison's POV

Answering questions about what it meant to be a clansman and how to control aura was first. Then Orion and Alphard had questions about Scent Seekers. It was to be expected, but it brought back painful memories.

Even discussing the way that ScentSeekers lived, made him remember memories best left in the past. The scent of antiseptic and the muskiness of the cages nearly overpowered him. By the time he was able to retreat to their dorms away from prying eyes he was shaking. If he tried to hold something he most certainly would have dropped it.

Trying to shift into his wolf form would not end well for him. With his luck he would get stuck half way. That would be a joy to explain to the Mediwitch and Headmaster.

Instead he closed the curtains and lay back. He wanted to escape the memories of the past. Footsteps drew his attention however. A scent that made his wolf snap to attention. It was laced heavily in dark magic. Unlike Tom's scent it didn't calm him. Instead it antagonized his wolf and had all his sense on high alert. It was Lestrange's scent. What did he want?

Harrison grabbed his wand from where it lay beside him. He trusted Tom and the others to a point. However there was a reason that Lestrange didn't receive a necklace. He didn't trust the boy or his future descendants as far as he could throw them.

His curtains immediately began to move. In response his wand came up with mistrust in his eyes. Lestrange's dark eyes met his cold ones. He too had a wand in his hands. No doubt to curse him if Harrison wasn't paying attention.

He growled, "What do you want, Lestrange? I have nothing for you. Nor do I have any wish to speak with you."

Lestrange snarled his wand coming up to Harrison's face, "You did something to them! Undo what you did!"

He thought that Harrison cursed the others? That was ridiculous. Tom would have killed him for even trying it. It wasn't just that either. He owed Tom his life. Without the older boy he would have died. Or worse, lost himself to the lunar wasting disease.

Harrison's aura was just beneath the surface. It reacted to his emotions and was desperately trying to get free. It was only the control he learned with Weissman that kept it from lashing out. Though it was a near thing.

He said sighing, "I haven't done anything to them. Only unlocked the keys to success in the future. Paths that would have been blocked to them before are now open. It is up to them to decide their fates."

He knew that his time here was running short. There wasn't a guarantee that he would return to his own time. For now he would try to pave the way for those he called his own. Even with him gone the aura would still linger.

Lestrange sent a silent sickly yellow curse at him. He rolled to the side, the bed hampering his movements only slightly. An explosion of feather signaled the curse hitting his pillow.

He returned it with a snarled, "Expellarmus! Stupefy!"

One was blocked and the other dodged. In the distraction Harrison gained his feet. He couldn't cast silent spells but he could use Wolf speak if necessary.

A blood red spell came at him next. Not wanting to risk trying to block it he dodged out of the way. Better to move rather than block if one didn't know the spell.

Footsteps could be heard outside the dorm. It as he dodged another yellow spell the door was thrown open.

A shout was heard, "Expellarmus!"

Lestrange's wand left his hand and both of them turned to the door. Tom and Abraxas stood there. Tom had his wand out and was holding Lestrange's.

Tom asked in a cold voice, "What is going on here?"

Lestrange accused pointing to Harrison, "This is all his fault. He has you all under some kind of spell. You never were any kind of jewelry or outright accepts any presents. Yet when he came along youchange."

Tom's ice blue eyes narrowed at the other boy. He inquired his tone going even colder, "Do you really think that someone could curse me in such a way? Do you think so little of me, Lestrange? I should curse you where you stand."

The brown haired boy took a step back. His head was shaking back and forth in denial. It was too bad for him the damage had already been done.

Only Harrison and Tom knew the truth of why they took the gifts. Tom knew that Harrison was not from this time. That one day it would benefit to have a King on his side. If Tom could change from the insane snake that Harrison knew him to be, then he wouldn't hesitate to render aid. Tom bore his mark and aura, as did the others. They were his clansman and friends.

Tom ordered Abraxas, "Take care of Lestrange. I'll look after Harrison."

There was a curious light in Abraxas's eyes. Still he gripped Lestrange's arm and took him down into the common room. Tom then put up silencing spells and locked the door.

Tom's hard blue eyes softened briefly when they turned back to him. Then they hardened again.

Tom asked his voice equally as cold as when he was questioning Lestrange, "What really happened? Why did you come up here alone?"

Harrison rubbed at his chest where the bond with Mikoto and Anna lay. They saved him from a dark time protecting his heart from further pain. Without Mikoto, he would have died before ever becoming King. Most likely by his own hand as he had been unable to face losing everything.

He answered his shoulders slumping slightly, "He tried to attack me to get back at supposedly cursing you all. I came to get away from memories that I would rather forget."

"Of your King?"

It was such a soft question he almost missed it. Still he nodded. He had been unable to save Torren, Tatara, or Mikoto. They all died protecting what they believed in. He couldn't even protect those he cared about.

Was this the right thing? Making a clan that he couldn't protect? Even if it wasn't the right decision he already made it. All he could do now was keep moving forward. If what Weissmam said was true, their fight had only just begun.

Despite constant questioning he refused to go into further detail. His attentions became focused on the battle ahead. No amount of prodding either in their dorms or on the train the next day could draw him from his thoughts.

During the train ride he flexed out his Aura. This brought out gasps from those who bore his mark. His aura was becoming increasingly uncontrollable the more time passed. It reminded him of the night before they raided JUNGLE's hideout. It knew when a battle was going to happen.

Tom insisted that they stay in Diagon Alley over break. That was fine with Harrison. Grindlewald was due any day now. It wouldn't be much of a weight if his aura was any indication.

It was lunch the day after they arrived that Tom finally had enough. He cornered Harrison just inside their shared room. Harrison was pushed against the wall. Despite being caught by surprise he was able to put up a Blue aura shield.

Tom stared at for a moment before asking, "What had you so on edge? Even when you were dying, you didn't act like this."

Harrison ran a hand through his dropping the aura shield between them, "Something is going to happen. I don't know when exactly but it won't be good."

Ice blue eyes searched his killing curse green ones. They were trying to find the truth in his statement.

Tom asked, "Grindlewald?"

He didn't have to answer the question. Tom could see the truth in his eyes. As much as he wanted to hide it he knew for the moment it was futile. Grindlewald was coming.

Before Tom could say anything in reply, screaming could be heard outside. They exchanged looks. It seemed he was right. Grindlewald was there. It was time to fight.

Harrison opened his trunk and pulled his sword out. Belting it only took a few seconds. His knives were next to be placed at his wrists.

Tom didn't say anything just nodded and they went down the stairs and out into the alley. They had wade through wizards and witches who were trying to escape. The moment they stepped into the alley, wards went up.

The wards were Anti-Apparition and Portkey. There was another to prevent people from escaping across the barrier. Almost immediately spells began to fly. Yellow, red, Killing Curse green.

Both boys dodged in different directions. Harrison threw a Stunner in towards men in black robes. They didn't have masks like the Death Eaters did. The dark magic scents that wafted off of them was unmistakable. These were the attackers.

He avoided another Killing Curse and shot a Disarming charm. The wand went flying and he followed it up with another Stunner. This continued for several moments. Until he bumped into someone. He spun around to face a blond haired blue eyed man. His scent was like fresh ash from a fire. Grindlewald...

His wand came up and Harrison dodged left only narrowly avoiding a sickly yellow curse. Where the hell was Dumbledore? He was only a fifth year! There was no way he could fight such a powerful dark wizard.

Using the massive amount of people he disappeared back into the crowd. Avoiding the Dark Lord was his priority along with taking out as many of the wizards following him as possible. As was protecting Tom. Where did Tom go?

There were too many people to try and scent his friend. The only reason he got a good read on Grindlewald's was their proximity. Pushing his way through the crowd he shot curses at the dark robed wizards. He had to find Tom.

As he pushed his way out of the crowd he saw him. Across the alley was Tom. He was dueling two black robed men. The ferocity of the duel was exhilarating. However he saw Gindlewald coming up with a raised wand. That had Harrison moving despite knowing he would never make it in time.

He called up his auras to give him the extra power and speed. As a green light erupted from the tip of the Dark Lord's wand Harrison flung himself at Tom's back. The green light hit his auras.

It shattered the Red aura first causing a fiery explosion around them. Harrison could taste the ash upon his tongue. Then it ripped through his Blue aura as it tried to shield him. This knocked everyone within twenty feet of him back. As a final last ditched effort to save him, his Black aura came for. A ringing howl sounded as it tried in vain to shield him. The Black shield shattered and in the darkness that consumed him, Harrison knew more.

 **A/N thank you to everyone who supported this fic. I look forward to seeing you all at the sequel.**


	18. Epilogue

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your your review my friend. Yes there will be a sequel. Thank you for all of the support you have given me.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yes the AK was part of what it took. Magic and aura was what brought him to the past. It would have to be a force equal to that to take him back. A Damocles Down would not have helped. There wouldn't be a focus point to contain the blast. As such it would kill everyone with several miles of Diagon Alley.

APridefulSin:Thanks for your review my friend. Hahaha keep reading. It's not over just yet.

To all my faithful readers I am posting a challenge to you. Hidden within the stories is a character. This character has a special significance to Harry and he has been mentioned in every Harry Potter/K fic with the exception of Wizards Sword. The person to guess who it is correctly will get a special request within reason of course. I wish you all the best of luck. Happy hunting and enjoy the new/last chapter.

Harrison's POV

Whoever said that the Killing Curse was supposed to be painless had lost their goddamn minds. It felt as if someone tore his heart from his chest. His lungs were on fire and it hurt like nothing ever had before.

The darkness was much deeper than he was used to. His aura wasn't even this dark. Death was supposed to be an escape. Not to be constantly in pain. Unless... unless he had not died and was stuck between life and death. Or he had been sent back to his own time. The latter seemed more likely than the first.

After what seemed like an eternity the darkness seemed to lighten just a tad. A heavy pressure was on his chest almost like a boulder. It made breathing difficult. Breathing... so he was alive then.

Trying to move soon proved to be futile. Whatever was on top of him had him completely trapped.

Scents of fire and dust lay all around him. Nagare's pained forest scent wasn't too far but it was diminished. The life having been snuffed out of him by the destruction. It answered several questions for the boy. He was definitely back in his time.

Shifting above him caught his attention. The pressure on his chest slowly became less painful and insistent. Then what was on top of him was broken through and a bright insistent light blinded him.

Someone shouted above him, "Someone get a medic over here! I have the Lieutenant." Dust rained down upon him causing him to cough. "He's alive! Someone get the Captain! The Lieutenant is alive!"

The light steadily grew and he had to close his eyes. There were few moments of coughing before gentle hands were on his shoulders. They helped him up so that he was against a hard chest.

Harrison opened his eyes blinking away the the pain from the brightness. Whoever had him was being pulled out of the hole. More hands grabbed him suddenly. They lifted him away from his rescuer and laid him down on the hard concrete.

One felt around the side of his neck before shouting, "I have a strong pulse. Where is that damn medic? Hang on, Lieutenant. Just hang on."

His consciousness was already fading again. The stress of the day finally taking it final toll.

Words could be heard but they weren't making any sense. A gentle scent of green tea and ice. Reisi's gentle hand touched his forehead and with that unconsciousness overtook him.

Voldemort's POV

Three weeks had passed since he regained a body. Two weeks since Severus Snape his potion master gave him potions to return his body. Voldemort had returned to his mid twenties self.

A pull that was familiar but almost forgotten drew his attention. As someone who prided himself on his self control it, it annoyed him. Still he followed the pull to his old school trunk. When he graduated Voldemort had given it to Benjamin Nott for safe keeping. Now he ran his hand over it disarming his safe guards.

Opening the lid he followed the pull to a covered object. Removing the cloth that covered the object he found a necklace. It felt both familiar and unfamiliar.

Touching it brought forth power but it was subdued. A black light flitted over his chest and he felt like this had happened before.

A boy with black hair and piercing green eyes crossed his mind. Two names came with the image. Harrison Lykos Evans. Harry James Potter.

Two names one face. Memories that wanted to come forward yet he couldn't place. What was happening?

Lynx's POV

Watching the Slates be destroyed didn't bring him the measure of closure he expected. As long as he lived he knew there was a chance the power would return. King's strength a piece laid beneath his skin. If the stories were true then it would lay beneath the skin of another.

A glance at his right arm showed his mark. The mark that condemned him to years of torture then freed him. Lynx he had been called in that hell hole. Like so many others he nearly forgot his own name. The only thing that kept him sane was the boy. The boy with the piercing green eyes.

For years he thought their paths would never cross again. That the other was dead killed by an insane King. Now he knew it wasn't so. He was alive and hidden away from those who once called him friend.

Times were changing and he would not allow the past to influence his plans. If his old friend got in his way there would be no mercy. Just as there was no mercy given to the fallen scent seekers and children.


End file.
